Sparrow and Piet Piraat 2
by Cytrouille Juice
Summary: Crossover entre Pirates des Caraïbes et la série Piet Piraat (Pat le Pirate en VF) Suite à une fausse rumeur Kate se retrouve prisonnière à Port Royal. L'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant décide de la libérer. Mais pour ça, ils doivent faire appel à son frère. Le célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Ils trouverons également l'aide du Capitaine Teague, le père des deux Sparrow.
1. La rumeur

_**Je préfère prévenir tout de suite.  
A la base cette fanfiction était publier sur skyblog, de se fait les chapitres sont assez courts.**_

 _ **De plus il s'agit d'un crossover entre Pirates Des Caraïbes et la série Piet Piraat (Pat le Pirate en VF). Mais vu que sur le site y'a pas la série Piet Piraat... bah je publie ici.**_

 _ **D'ailleurs comme je me doute que beaucoup ne connaissent pas la série. C'est une série pour enfant produite par Studio 100. Si vous ne connaissez pas et voulez vous lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire je vous conseil quand même de taper "Pat le Pirate" sur Youtube, les épisodes ne durent que 5 minutes et chacun donnent une bonne idée de l'ambiance général de la série.**_

 ** _(désolée d'avance pour les fautes)_**

 _ **Bref... Bonne lecture!**_  
 _ **SCHIP AHOY!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.  
.**_

En avant vers de nouvelles aventures moussaillons !

Le temps passant, Ragetti et Sylvia avaient mit le cap sur Madagascar à la recherche d'un trésor, Jack Sparrow en compagnie d'Annsay étaient toujours à la recherche de trésors surnaturels et Kate était toujours matelot avec Steven sur le Vaisseau Vacillant.

D'ailleurs cette après midi sur le Vaisseau Vacillant s'annonçait tranquille.

Il mouillait près d'une petite île où Betty Balaise et Bruno LaPanade avaient débarquer pour aller faire le marché.

Piet dans sa cabine étudiait les cartes pour choisir la route qu'ils prendraient en repartant.

Bouche-Cousue et Katie eux étaient sur le pont, plus où moins « occuper ».

Blottit dans les cordages à l'abri des regards, Steven s'amusait à « torturer » Kate sachant qu'elle faisait des efforts surhumain pour retenir ses gémissements.

Être muet lui semblait parfois un avantage. Bien que depuis qu'il était avec Kate il ne s'était jamais autant servit de sa langue…

Et après tout ils avaient tout leur temps, Betty et Bruno ne devait pas revenir du marché avant une heure ou deux. Ne devaient... car le couple fut interrompu, les entendant arriver d'un pas presser, criant après Katie.

Kate- Nàààn... pas juste maintenant...

Steven grimaça lui aussi. Il fallut un court un instant pour lui et son Oisillon de réajuster leurs habits et Bouche-Cousue se releva, tendant ensuite une main à sa chérie pour l'aider à faire de même.

Le cuisinier et la femme pirate chargés de sacs de provisions venaient de monter à bord.

Kate- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Betty- Ah Katie tu es là ! Il faut qu'on te dise... euh... hum... vous étiez... occupés je vois...

Kate grommela en se dépêchant de remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon, Bouche-Cousue leva les yeux aux ciel. Comme si ce n'était pas évident ?

Kate- C'est à dire que vous deviez pas revenir avant une heure ou deux.

Betty- Et bien désolée de vous déranger mais on dois te le dire !

Bruno- Oui Bruno l'a entendu aussi ! Et on ne parle plus que de ça au marché !

Steven demanda par gestes « Mais quoi ? ».

Bruno- Que le capitaine Jack Sparrow a été capturer !

Kate- QUOI ?

Betty- Il est paraît-il prisonnier à Port Royal. Il doit être pendu bientôt.

La cadette des Sparrow essayait de relativiser. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère était fait prisonnier. Mais à Port-Royal, les choses serait forcément plus compliquer vu son passif là-bas.

Bouche-Cousue prit sa compagne dans ses bras.

Kate- Et le Pearl il est devenu quoi ?

Bruno- Bruno ne sait pas. Les gens n'en on rien dit.

Betty- Ton frère est en prison et toi tu t'inquiète pour son navire ?

Kate- Je me demande comment la Marine Royal a put rattraper le Black Pearl.

Betty- Il a peut-être eut à faire à une mutinerie.

Piet monta sur le pont, découvrant la scène.

Piet- Betty ! Bruno ! Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

Il vit Kate le visage triste dans les bras de Steven.

Piet- Katie ? Tout va bien ? Que se passe t-il ?

Bruno- Au marché Bruno et Betty ont apprit que le capitaine Jack Sparrow est prisonnier à Port Royal. Il doit bientôt être pendu.

Betty- Il faut faire quelque chose Piraat !

Le capitaine du Vacillant était plus que surprit d'une si mauvaise nouvelle.

Piet- Mais... il ne s'était pas déjà échapper d'une pendaison à Port Royal ? En s'accrochant à deux perroquets au vol dit-on.

Kate ricana.

Kate- Et tu y a cru ? Désolée de casser le mythe de mon frère mais je peux te dire que les perroquets s'appelaient William Turner et Joshamme Gibbs.

Piet grimaça se sentant soudain bête d'avoir crut à cette histoire de perroquets.

Kate- Et cette fois le perroquet ça sera moi. Je vais l'sauver !

Elle se dégagea des bras de son mari et partit vers les cabines. Steven, surprit, la retint par le bras lui faisant signe que c'était trop dangereux.

Piet lui aussi connaissait le danger d'une telle évasion. Port Royal étant connu pour être particulièrement cruelle envers les pirates. Mais de quoi aurait-il l'air si il n'aidait pas ,sa matelot à délivré son frère à qui elle tant ?

Il jeta un oeil au reste de son équipage.

Piet- Vous seriez prêts à affronter Port Royal ?

Betty- Tu crois qui me font peur ces mauviettes ?

Bruno- Bruno ira à Port Royal !

Bouche-Cousue fit de grands gestes, faisant comprendre qu'il irai lui aussi.

Piet- Bien ! Dans ce cas... Betty met toi à la barre ! Cap sur Port Royal ! SCHIIIP AHOOOY !

Tout le monde s'apprêtaient à aller à son poste, Kate retint son capitaine.

Kate- Piet non !

Piet Piraat afficha son étonnement.

Piet- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide ?

Kate- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je connais Port Royal pour y avoir fait un séjour en cellule. Déjà à l'époque c'était loin d'être des tendres. Mais si les rumeurs disent vrais, ils sont devenus encore pire depuis l'époque de Beckett. Et j'ai déjà eut à faire a lui.

Le capitaine la prit un instant par les épaules avec un regard presque paternel et rassurant.

Piet- Katie rassure toi. Ils n'ont encore jamais eut à faire au Vaisseau Vacillant.

Kate- Et tu n'as jamais eut à faire à eux. Laisse moi y aller seule !

Kate fut tirer en arrière par Steven qui la serra contre lui, faisant comprendre qu'il ne la laisserai pas.

Piet- Même si j'avais la folie de te laisser aller seule faire évader ton frère je crois que Bouche-Cousue ne serai pas d'accord.

Steven resserra son Oisillon contre lui.

Kate- Maiiis !

Piet- Pas de « mais » Katie ! Nous aiderons ton frère tous ensemble ! C'est un ordre ! D'accord ?

Piet rejoint Betty à la barre alors que Bruno amener les sacs de vivres à la cambuse.

Kate soupira. Son capitaine se rendait-il vraiment-il compte dans quels eaux il allait naviguer ?

Elle avait remarquée que jusque ici tout l'équipage du Vacillant avait réussit à échapper à un séjour en cellule et au fameux « P » marqué au fer rouge sur les êtres rendus coupable de l'acte de piraterie.

Kate elle n'y avait échappée que grace à son frère.

Steven embrassa son Oisillon sur le bord des lèvres lui faisant signe qu'il fallait s'occuper des voiles. Elle répondit en baissant les yeux.

Kate- J'arrive...

Triste de la voir ainsi il lui releva la tête, demandant pas gestes ce qui n'allait pas.

Kate- J'ai peur pour vous. Et Port Royal où Beckett a fait régner la terreur parmi les pirates fait partit d'un passé que je n'ai pas envie de retrouver.

Bouche-Cousue sourit tristement. Il n'aimait pas réveiller de souvenirs douloureux chez Katie. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser aller seule dans ce guêpier.


	2. La fuite

Quatre jours en mer venaient de passer.

Kate restait distante et ne parlait que très peu, n'ayant aucune confiance en le plan d'évasion que Piet lui avait exposer et qui ne tenait qu'à une chose : la connaissance qu'elle avait des lieux.

Encore un jour de mer et ils seraient à Port Royal.

Comme à sa nouvelle habitude, juste après manger Katie s'enferma dans la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Steven et bu une bouteille de rhum, pensant autant à son frère qu'aux risques que ses amis allaient courir.

Rien que l'idée que Steven connaisse l'expérience des geôles et des bourreaux lui était insoutenable. C'est pourtant ce qui l'attendait si il l'aidait à Port Royal.

Dans la cabine principale, Bruno débarrassait la table.

Bruno- Kate n'a encore rien manger !

Betty- Normal ! Elle boit à la place. Et moi j'aime pas les gens qui boivent.

Bouche-Cousue soupira tristement.

Piet- ça lui passera.

Betty- Elle n'est pas très reconnaissante.

Piet- Ne dit pas ça Betty ! Je crois qu'elle a peur pour nous surtout.

Steven fit signe que oui.

Piet- Une partie du passé de Katie nous restera je crois toujours secret.

Bruno- Bruno pense que les souvenirs ne sont pas une raison pour ne pas manger.

Piet se leva.

Piet- Si elle a faim elle ira se chercher à manger. En attendant allons nous coucher. Demain dans l'après-midi nous accosterons à Port Royal. Une grosse journée nous attend.

Betty- Très bien, je vais juste vérifier que tout est en ordre sur le pont avant d'aller dormir.

Bruno- Et Bruno va finir la vaisselle.

Bouche-Cousue fit signe que lui allait retourner à sa cabine. Piet le retint un instant.

Piet- Essaye d'empêcher Katie de boire, nous aurons besoin d'elle en état demain. Et surveille là... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous prépare quelque chose.

Steven hocha la tête, il avait exactement la même impression. Seulement sur ses secrets Katie savait être aussi muette que lui.

Quand à la faire arrêter de boire... Bonne blague ! Faire arrêter de boire une Sparrow !

Bouche-Cousue entra dans sa cabine et comme depuis quatre jours maintenant il trouva sa chérie assise sur le hamac, bouteille de rhum en main, le regard fixe sur son bracelet. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui.

En soupirant il se mit en face d'elle et prit la bouteille de rhum des mains de son Oisillon qui daigna enfin le regarder.

Kate- Tu sais que c'est dangereux de prendre le rhum d'un Sparrow ?

Il fit signe que oui et posa la bouteille sur un baril. Kate se coucha dans le hamac, sur son coté, lui tournant le dos. Steven soupira une nouvelle fois et s'allongea à coté d'elle l'obligeant à se retourner pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Kate-... Donne moi le rhum s'il te plaît.

Il fit signe que non. Katie soupira se doutant d'où venait l'interdiction.

Kate- Que je bois ou non ne changera pas la disposition des bâtiments.

Steven tendit le bras pour reculer un peu plus la bouteille de rhum, hors de porté de Kate qui grommela. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle pouvait être casse pied parfois !

Le matelot muet lui demanda une fois de plus par gestes ce qui n'allait pas. Mais cette fois au lieu de fermer les yeux prétextant la fatigue elle lui répondit plus où moins.

Kate- Tu le sais. Je veux qu'ils ne vous arrive rien. Les cicatrices que je porte ne viennent pas toutes de combats ou de folles aventures. Et... encore moi c'est rien. Jack lui... il a eut droit à pire traitement de la part de Beckett.

Steven regarda son Oisillon tristement alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Kate- Et je ne supporterai pas qu'à Port Royal ils te fassent une seule marque. Je veux que tu gardes ta peau douce.

Katie esquissa un sourire que son amant lui rendit.

Sourit ! Elle avait enfin sourit !

Il l'embrassa, elle laissa glisser ses mains sur lui, commençant à lui retirer son t-shirt.

Katie venait d'appliquer une leçon que sa maman lui avait apprise : « Le meilleur moyen d'endormir un homme, c'est de l'épuiser au plumard. ».

Et ainsi Bouche-Cousue profondément endormit, Kate se leva sans bruit pour se rhabillée en vitesse. Puis elle griffonna un mot sur un bout de papier qui traîner à coté de la chandelle encore allumée sur le baril leur servant de table de chevet.

« Bouche-Cousue je t'en supplie ne m'en veut pas !

Mais tout ce que je t'ai dis est vrai. Je veux qu'il n'arrive rien ni aux autres, ni a toi... surtout à toi.

Je pars libérer mon imbécile de frangin. Seule je serai sûrement plus discrète que nous cinq.

Promis je reviendrai. Vivre loin du Vaisseau Vacillant et de toi me serai maintenant impossible.

Je t'aime

Katie, ton Oisillon »

Kate reposa la plume et se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois Steven sur le bord des lèvres. Elle retint sa respiration un instant croyant l'avoir réveiller. Mais il n'avait bouger que pour sucer son pouce. En souriant elle recommença à respirer tout en chuchotant.

Kate- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu dors toi ?

Katie prit la bouteille de rhum et sortit sans bruit de la cabine.

Le plus discrètement possible elle remonta sur le pont où elle mit le canot de sauvetage à la mer. Elle avait cacher dans celui-ci un petit baluchon préparer en cachette à l'avance.

Elle hésita un instant à saboter le gouvernail avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette... mais se dit qu'après elle devrait affrontée Betty Balaise.

Non, autant laisser la barre comme elle était. De toute façon le vent et les courants tournaient en la faveur de son canot.

Elle rama s'arrêtant à quelques encablures du Vaisseau Vacillant, pensant à son équipage. Grace à eux elle était libre. Depuis qu'elle les avait rejoint elle n'avait plus besoin de sa carapace d'arrogance.

Katie sourit tristement murmurant pour elle-même.

Kate- Je reviendrai je vous le promet.

Puis elle passa une main sur son visage, laissant réapparaître sa figure déterminée et arrogante propre à sa famille, qui avait fait sa réputation quelques années plus tôt.

Elle reprit les rames, chantonnant des chansons paillardes pour se donner du courage. Si le vent ne tournait pas, dans la matinée elle serait à Port Royal.


	3. La disparition de Kate

Le soleil commençait à passer peu à peu à travers les hublots du Vaisseau Vacillant, réveillant ainsi peu à peu tout l'équipage.

Le premier à se lever fut Bruno qui se pressa de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses compagnons.

Puis se fut au tour de Bouche-Cousue de se réveiller.

Par habitude ce dernier fit attention de ne pas s'étirer trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Katie. Il pencha la tête vers le côté où son Oisillon s'était endormi. Et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il était seul dans le hamac !

Il se leva et se pressa de s'habiller pour se rendre dans la cabine principale où le maître-coq était maintenant assit entrain de manger en attendant les membres de l'équipage restant.

Steven espérait trouver Katie prenant son petit déjeuner mais aucun signe d'elle.

Bruno- Bonjour St...

Bruno n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bouche-Cousue courut à nouveau dans sa cabine. Il tomba et se rattrapa au baril où était poser le morceau de papier. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de Kate sur celui-ci.

Après avoir lu le mot, en panique il se précipita dans la cabine de son capitaine, ouvrant la porte sans ménagement. Piet dormait encore profondément, Steven le secoua pour le réveiller, le faisant tomber de son hamac.

Ce dernier se releva en se frottant son arrière-train douloureux.

Piet- Tonnere Tonitruant et Boulet de Canon ! Bouche-Cousue ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le matelot fit lire le bout de papier à son capitaine qui se pressa en grommelant d'enfiler ses vêtements.

Piet- Tonnerre Tonitruant et Boulet d'Canon !

Il courut ensuite vers la cabine de Betty Balaise et entra en claquant la porte. La femme pirate, surprise par le bruit se releva d'un bon.

Betty- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Piet- Betty ! A la barre !

Betty Balaise se leva pour rapidement s'habiller alors que Piet était déjà ressortit. D'où lui venait cette mauvaise humeur de si bon matin ?

Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cabine principale où le cuisto déjeunait toujours.

Bruno- Bonjour tout l'mo…

Piet- Ah Bruno ce n'est pas le moment !

Betty- Capitaine, que se passe-t-il ?

Piet- Katie a laisser un mot à Bouche-Cousue disant qu'elle était partie chercher son frère à Port Royal. C'est de la folie de la laisser y aller seule !

Bruno- Oui mais...

Piet- Il n'y a pas de mais ! En avant toute ! SCHIIIP AHOYYY ! Nous allons retrouver Jack et Kate !

Betty se mit à la barre pendant que Bouche-Cousue restait dans son coin assit sur un tas de cordages. Il espérait rapidement revoir son Oisillon.

Même si il lui faisait totalement confiance et la savait très forte pour se dépêtrer des problèmes. Il n'était pas convaincu qu'elle s'en sortirait seule dans la ville de Port Royal qu'elle décrivait comme si hostile et cruelle.

Piet vint près de son matelot, il n'aimait pas voir son ami si triste. Il s'assit à coté de lui sur le tas de cordage.

Piet- ça va Bouche-Cousue ?

Le muet fit signe que non.

Piet- Je sais… Nous allons vite retrouver Katie ne t'en fait pas. Au final, c'est d'abord pour nous protéger qu'elle a fait ça.

Steven fit signe qu'il le savait bien. Indiquant une nouvelle fois qu'il avait peur pour elle.

Le capitaine du Vacillant posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son matelot.

Piet- Kate est forte. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Bouche-Cousue soupira. Il espérait que Piet Piraat ai raison. Puis il se leva, faisant plusieurs gestes pour dire qu'il allait s'occuper des voiles. Peut-être le Vaisseau Vacillant pouvait-il gagner un peu plus de vitesse.

Steven monta les haubans le coeur lourd. Il revoyait encore sa Katie près des voiles, faisant de la balançoire dans les cordages, Piet râlant qu'elle allait finir par se casser une patte à faire ainsi l'imbécile.


	4. Le piège

Katie dans son canot n'avait pris que quelques heures de sommeil, faisant confiance aux courants qui la menaient tout droit à Port Royal.

Calypso était-elle de son coté ?

Port Royal en vu elle remit à sa ceinture son pistolet et son coutelas puis enfila son déguisement fait de quelques affaires qu'elle avait voler à bord du Vaisseau Vacillant.

Elle avait camoufler sa poitrine, attacher ses cheveux et mit un vieux chapeau de Piet au quel elle avait arracher la plume ainsi que son insigne. À la voir ainsi on l'aurait prise pour un jeune marin.

Elle arriva enfin au port et rama jusqu'à un appontement, où elle laissa sa chaloupe. À peine un pied sur le ponton, un homme qui se voulait bien habiller l'accosta.

\- Excusez moi ! Mais ça coûte un shilling d'amarrer son bateau à quai.

Kate jeta un oeil vers sa pauvre chaloupe. Décidément les pirates étaient moins voleurs que les fonctionnaires de Port Royal.

\- Et j'aurai besoin de votre nom.

L'homme ouvrit un grand livre remplit de divers noms.

Katie sortie trois shillings de sa poche qu'elle posa sur le livre.

Kate- Que diriez vous de trois shillings ? Et on oublie le nom ?  
-... Bienvenue à Port Royal monsieur Smith !

L'homme referma son livre et repartit.

Kate reprit sa route en souriant, ces hommes là se disent civiliser mais se laissent corrompre avec quelques pièces.

En tout cas la réaction de ce ripoux l'avait rassurer. Son déguisement lui permettait de se faire passée pour un homme. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'ici sa tête était mise à prix.

Kate alla directement à la cour du Fort où avait lieu les pendaisons. Elle grimaça en voyant une corde sur l'échafaud prête à être utiliser et ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner entre ses dents.

Kate- Jack dans quelle galère t'es tu encore fourrer ? Te taper la fille du gouverneur il y a quelques temps ne t'as pas suffit ? Il a fallut que tu reviennes ici.

Elle traîna dans les parages, repérant l'air de rien les tours de relèves des gardes.

Une fois cela fait, il lui fallait savoir quand est-ce que son frère devait être pendu.

Katie entra dans une taverne nommé « Au Pirate Forgeron ». Décidément la dernière visite de son frère avait laisser des traces.

Elle s'installa au comptoir et donna une tonalité plus grave à sa voix.

Kate- Hé tavernier du diable ! A boire pour un matelot qui a fait un long voyage en mer !

Elle déposa un shilling sur le comptoir et le tavernier lui versa un godet de rhum.

Kate- Merci l'ami ! Dit donc j'ai vu que l'échafaud est prêt dans la cour du Fort. Qui est le pauvre diable qu'on va pendre ?

\- Le capitaine Jack Sparrow à ce qui paraît !  
Kate- Paraît ? L'annonce est pas officielle ?

\- Non mon gars. Les soldats le disent et l'amiral Wayne s'en vante. Mais le gouverneur n'a rien annoncer. Pourtant l'échafaud est prêt depuis une semaine.  
Kate- C'est bizarre non qu'ils attendent aussi longtemps ?  
\- Boarf ! J'en sais rien. Z'on peut-être besoin de le faire parler avant. Mais bordel ça me ferait presque de la peine de le voir pendu ce cabot de Jack !  
Kate- Vous connaissez le capitaine Sparrow ?  
\- Oui et non. Disons que depuis sa dernière visite ici il fait drôlement marcher l'commerce. Ma taverne est juste à l'ancien emplacement de la forge où travaillait le fameux Will Turner. Beaucoup viennent ici par curiosité. Et couilles de palourde la curiosité donne soif ! Ha ha ha !

Katie rit faussement et le tavernier s'en alla s'occuper d'autres clients.

Le gouverneur ne s'était pas vanter de la capture de Jack ? Et le Black Pearl qu'était-il devenu ? Le tavernier n'en avait même pas parler !

L'amiral voulait faire parler Jack ? Mais pour lui faire dire quoi ?

Kate grimaça à l'idée de son frère retenu dans les geôles. Qu'est-ce que les bourreaux avaient bien pu lui faire pendant toute cette semaine ?

La situation était peut-être plus grave qu'elle le pensait et elle se doutait que le Vaisseau Vacillant était déjà sur ses traces.

Tant pis si de jour s'était risquer, elle mettrai dès maintenant son plan a exécution !

Un tour chez l'apothicaire pour trouver un puissant somnifère et un pichet de vin ferai l'affaire. vingt minutes avant la relève des soldats qui gardaient l'entrée de la prison elle arriva avec le vin.

Kate- On m'envoie de la taverne vous amener ceci.  
\- T'es qui toi ?  
Kate- … Steven...  
\- On t'as jamais vu ici.  
\- Dégage ! on boit pas pendant l'service !  
Kate- J'viens d'me faire embaucher à la taverne les gars ! Tant pis j'boirais l'vin moi même. J'm'en fous ! C'est une jeune dame habillée comme une lady qui m'a payer pour que je vous amène ça.  
\- Ah si c'est le cadeau d'une lady ça change tout.  
\- T'es pas fou ? Et si l'chef y passe ?  
\- S'toi qui est dingue ! Par cette chaleur j'refuse pas du vin offert par une lady. Hé hé ! Elle a peut-être jetée son dévolu sur l'un de nous mon vieux !

Le soldat prit le pichet des mains de Kate et bu à grandes lampés avant de le tendre à son compagnon qui le prit après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Bon... si c'est pour faire plaisir à une dame.  
\- Putain pas dégueulasse cette piquette en plus... mais tiens ça... ça... Zzz  
\- Hé ? Marco ? Révei... ZzZ zZz...

Et les deux soldats s'écroulèrent endormit.

Kate- Bordel de moules ! Efficace ce truc.

Elle entra et se dirigea vers les cellules, se cachant derrière les piliers à chaque patrouilles.

Il lui semblait son parcourt presque trop facile, et les premiers couloirs anormalement vides de prisonniers. Mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Kate trouva enfin une cellule où dans la pénombre elle aperçut une silhouette avachit sur le sol et portant les vêtements de son frère.

Kate- Jacki !... Jack tête de hareng !

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint.

Craignant le pire elle se retourna et prit le banc derrière elle, qu'elle coinça dans la grille et l'ouvrit avec un effet de levier.

Encore une chose que son frère lui avait apprit.

Le bruit ayant forcément alerter les gardes, Katie courut jusqu'à la forme inerte qu'elle secoua... découvrant un pantin de paille.

Kate- Putain d'bordel de gueule dieu d'couilles de marsouin ! C'est quoi s'bordel !

Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle était tomber dans un pièges que des soldats étaient à l'entrée de la cellule.

Kate se retourna dégainant son pistolet et son coutelas.

Mais le nombre eut raison d'elle.


	5. Gouverneur Beckett

Un combat, des coups d'épée donnant la mort... voilà longtemps que ça n'était plus arriver à Kate !

Mais tout ses anciens réflexes lui étaient revenus d'un seul coup !

Malheureusement pour elle, les soldats étaient trop nombreux contre elle et dans le fond de cette cellule. Un plan de fuite était difficilement envisageable.

Ainsi elle fini par être maîtriser, même si il fallut six soldats pour la tenir le temps de lui passé les menotte et quatre pour la traîner fermement jusqu'à une autre geôle qui lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. Celle-ci étant la réplique quasi-exacte de celle où elle avait été enfermer avec son frère par Beckett. Et le fer rouge qui était dans la cheminée brûlante ne la rassurait absolument pas.

Si Betty Balaise avait la phobie des souris, Kate Sparrow en revanche avait peur des fers rouges. Elle se força néanmoins à garder graver sur son visage son air arrogant de même-pas-peur.

Katie fut ensuite attachée dos au mur humide et froid du cachot. Deux soldats de chaque coté d'elle.

Kate- BANDE D'ENFOIRES ! HUITRES POURRIS ! AISSELLES D'OTARIES ! PALOURDES PAS FRAICHES ! OURSINS D'EAU DOUCE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE GUEULE DIEU D'COUILLES DE MARSOUIN !

\- Rien qu'à cette dernière insulte je suis sûr et certain de me trouver en face de Kate Sparrow.

La voix appartenait à une ombre qui se dessina dans la pénombre de l'entrée.

Un homme pas très grand avec une canne, boitant fortement s'avança vers elle.

Kate- T'es qui tête de rascale boiteuse ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, s'avançant vers la lumière des torches. Il était habiller richement, une perruque de gouverneur, une jambe de bois, une canne et un masque cachant une partie de son visage.

Néanmoins Katie crut reconnaître... Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il était mort !

Il s'approcha près de Kate et d'un geste envoya valser à terre le chapeau qu'elle portait, libérant de même coup sa chevelure.

\- Capitaine Kate Sparrow ! Vous n'avez pas changer !  
Kate- Perdu fesse de phoque ! C'est la matelot Kate Stil que t'as devant ta gueule !  
\- Alors les rumeurs son vraies ? La grande Capitaine Kate Sparrow asservit par l'amour qu'elle porte à un simple matelot ? Et muet pour couronner le tout paraît-il.  
Kate- JE T'EMMERDE TÊTE DE MACAQUE ! HOMARD AVARIER !  
\- Ts ts ts Katie. Tu ne m'as donc même pas reconnu ?

Il ôta son masque qui cachait une partie de son visage, laissant apparaître sa figure gravement brûler mais reconnaissable.

Kate- Beckett ? J'te croyais mort !  
Beckett- C'est Gouverneur Beckett ! Très chère Katie.

Beckett remit son masque, Kate ravala son étonnement, remettant elle-même son masque de moqueries arrogantes propre aux Sparrow.

Kate- Oh pardon Beckett ma biquette. J'te ferai bien une révérence ma biche mais j'suis comme un peu attacher là.

Le gouverneur grommela, s'énervant d'entendre ses anciens surnoms et fusilla du regard les soldats qui avaient du mal à se retenir de rire.

Katie les regarda du coin de l'oeil, amusée

Kate- Aller y rigolez les gars ! Pétez un coup z'ette tout pâles ! C'est vrai que c'est une belle chèvre le Beckett. J'ai toujours dit qu'il ferai un tabac dans une foire aux bestiaux ! Hein ma biche ?

BAFF

Elle encaissa une gifle mais explosa de rire contente de sa blague et d'avoir fait perdre son calme à l'homme en face d'elle.

Beckett- TAIS TOI SALE PIAF !  
Kate- Hi hi hi ! d'accord ma biche. Mais blague à part, c'est quoi s'foutoir ? T'étais pas mort ? J'ai pourtant vu de mes propres yeux ton navire exploser.  
Beckett- Par miracle je m'en suis sortis, laissant ma jambe et mon visage à Calypso.

Kate- Remarque que ça change pas grand chose t'as toujours eu une sale gueule.

BAFF

Une deuxième gifle qui comme la première la fit éclater de rire malgré sa joue douloureuse qui menaçait de saigner.

Kate- Et alors ma bichette ? Pourquoi t'as eu besoin d'attraper une simple matelot ?  
Beckett- J'ai besoin de toi pour attirer ton frère ici. Lui n'aurai pas crut à une simple rumeur. Maintenant il a une vraie raison de venir te chercher.

Kate- Mais c'est qui y en a dans cette petite tête de bouc ! Et tu lui veux quoi à Jacki ?

Beckett- Disons qu'il détient quelque chose qui m'intéresse.

Kate- Son compas ou son cul ?

Beckett- KATE !

BAFF

A nouveau elle rit sous la gifle.

Kate- Ah oui pardon bichette, s'vrai que t'aime pas qu'on parle de tes penchants en publique.

Le gouverneur grommela, fusillant de nouveau les soldats du regard. Ceux-ci ravalant leur lèvres pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Beckett- Tu connais le talisman de Calypso ?  
Kate- Cette vieille légende ? Ma biche, tu crois encore à Petit Papa Pirate qui ramène des cadeaux sous l'grand mât ?  
Beckett- Ignorante ! Il existe vraiment ! Et ton frère l'a paraît-il en sa possession depuis peu ! Si il veut te récupérer saine et sauve... Il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

Kate- On m'échange contre un bout de pierre ? Hé bé ! Tripes de limandes c'est les soldes !

Beckett- Ce cher Jack a toujours préférer la négociation au combat. Et même pour toi, surtout pour toi, j'en suis sûr il négociera.

Beckett tourna les talons se dirigeant vers la porte, suivit des soldats.

Beckett- Ces retrouvailles furent très intéressantes Kate Stil. Je sais à présent qu'il y a une deuxième personne sur cette terre que je peux torturer pour te faire souffrir.

Kate- OSE FAIRE UNE SEULE MARQUE A STEVEN ET JE TE JURE SUR LA TÊTE DE MA MERE QUE JE T'EGORGE VIF !

L'homme partit en ricanant, les soldats fermèrent la grille, deux autres restèrent à garder l'entrée.

Katie elle baissa la tête. Quel guêpier !

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là ! Elle pria un instant Calypso et Neptune que le Vaisseau Vacillant n'accoste pas à Port Royal.

Même si ils devaient l'abandonner dans ce trou, Beckett ne devait pas trouver Bouche-Cousue.


	6. Le Vaisseau Vacillant à Port Royal

Sur le Vaisseau Vacillant tout le monde se remuait sur le pont.

En vu de Port Royal ils baissèrent leur pavillon pirate pour ne pas se faire repérer en tant que tels.

Ils jetèrent enfin l'ancre au port. Les quatre pirates descendirent du Vacillant et s'approchèrent de l'homme des quais que Kate avait amadouer avec ses Shillings.

Piet- Bonjour, je me présente je suis P… Pat. Capitaine du Vaisseau Vacillant et voici mon équipage.

Il préféra donner par prudence un faux nom.

Piet- Nous aimerions assister à l'exécution de Jack Sparrow.

L'homme que la pirate avait berné leur tendit la main sans ce soucier des paroles du pirate.

\- Ca coûte un shilling d'amarrer son bateau à quai.

Piet se tourna vers ses camarades.

Piet- Quelqu'un aurait un shilling ?

Le maître-coq fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir une pièce.

Bruno- Voilà Capitaine ! Il m'en restait un de quand je suis aller faire les courses avec Betty pour le dîner de mercredi...

Piet- Oui, oui Bruno on a pas le temps pour tes histoires.

Il tendit la pièce à l'homme qui les laissa passer sans leur dire un mot de plus.

Betty- Et maintenant Piraat ? Comment fait-on pour retrouver Kate ?

Piet- Il suffit de faire comme quand nous avions perdu Bouche-Cousue en mer... Questionner les gens !

Les quatre pirates firent le tour des bars, des forges et de tout autres artisans.

Ils profitèrent d'être dans un bar pour s'asseoir quelques minutes autour d'une table, se reposer et faire le point.

Piet voulu engager la conversation mais un homme prit la parole encore plus fort que lui à la table d'à côté où un autre quidam l'écoutait attentivement. Les quatre pirates tendirent l'oreille.

\- Tu sais ? Paraît qu'il y a un nouveau dur dans le coin ! Un certain marin nommé Steven. Il serait à Port Royal et il serait arriver ce matin ! J'aimerais bien le voir ce gars là moi ! Il paraît que c'est une connaissance de Jack Sparrow !

\- Steven tu dis ? Jamais entendu parler. D'où tiens-tu ça ?

\- C'est le tavernier qui me l'a dit. Il serait venu boire un bon verre de rhum ici ce matin. Paraît-il même qu'il se serait fait capturer s't'imbécile ! Ça c'est un copain soldat qui me l'as dit.

Le marin parla à peine un ton plus bas comme si il faisait une confidence.

\- Entre nous... Paraît que il est marié à Kate Sparrow, l'ancienne capitaine du Black Eyes et que les soldats du gouverneur auraient rusés en lui faisant croire que Jack le frère de Kate était en danger. Lui voulant sauver le frère pour l'amour de sa belle... Bah maintenant il est pas dans la merde. Le pire, c'est que ce mec a fait ça pour rien.

\- Pour rien ? Bah si pour sa belle.

\- Bah nan ! La capture de Jack serait un canular pour attirer Kate dans leurs filets !

Le capitaine du Vacillant se tourna vers ses compagnons.

Piet- Alors la voilà l'explication.

Mais les hommes à coté d'eux s'incrustèrent.

\- Hé toi ! L'mec en rouge ! T'as parlé ?

Piet- Non, non…

Homme- Si, si je t'ai entendu !

Le tavernier voyant la bagarre arriver intervint.

\- Si vous voulez vous battre c'est dehors !

Tout l'équipage du Vacillant se leva et sortit. Dans la rue animée, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Piet- Steven, tu penses que ton alter ego pourrait être Katie ?

Steven hocha la tête en guise de oui. Il connaissait bien son Oisillion. Elle serait prête à tout pour son frère.

Piet- Nous ne saurions pas trouver Kate seuls. La libérer en tout cas. Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider... Quelqu'un qui connaisse bien les lieux. Vous pensez à la même personne que moi ?

Si Bouche-Cousue et Betty Balaise avaient bien comprit, Bruno continuait de se gratter la tête.

Bruno- Qui donc capitaine ?

Il y eut un soupir général à la bêtise du maître-coq.


	7. Evasion ratée

Les heures étaient passés, longues et pénibles pour Kate.

Aux relèves des gardes elle en avait déduit qu'il devait à présent faire nuit sur Port Royal.

Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible à ses chaînes, la nature aillant eut la bienfaisance de lui accorder de fins poignets. A force d'efforts et avec quelques griffures, la jeune femme arriva à glisser une de ses main hors des menottes.

Elle réussit ensuite à tendre le bras pour atteindre une liane qui avait poussé le long du mur humide.

Un bruit venant de la grille lui fit tourner vivement la tête.

Mais ce n'était qu'un des garde qui s'était endormit adossé au mur, son collègue donnant lui aussi quelques signes de fatigue.

Katie sourit, et arracha doucement la liane.

Elle avait repérer sur un tonneau non loin d'elle au milieu de bougies consumées un petit bout d'épais fil de fer. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre... Kate lança la liane faisant tomber la tige de fer au sol.

La jeune femme jeta à nouveau un oeil vers les gardes.

Voyant que ceux-ci n'avaient pas broncher, toujours avec sa liane elle traîna le fil de fer jusqu'à elle pour ensuite l'attraper entre ses orteils et leva le pied pour enfin prendre la tige en main.

Katie soupira et entreprit d'ouvrir la menotte retenant toujours son autre main. Elle entendit au bout d'une bonne minute le clic libérateur et retira vivement son poignet endolorit, le massant quelques secondes.

Kate s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la grille et se cacha contre le mur en souriant. Elle n'avait décidément pas perdu ses habitudes de Sparrow.

La jeune femme poussa un énorme hurlement qui réveilla les soldats qui regardèrent dans la geôle. Mais ne virent pas Katie.

\- BORDEL C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?  
\- MERDE MAIS ELLE EST OU ?

L'un d'eux se dépêcha d'ouvrir la grille, et tout les deux entrèrent dans la cellule.

Kate vive comme l'éclair arracha le trousseau de clefs des mains du garde et se glissa dans le couloir, re-claquant la porte derrière eux avant même qu'ils aient comprit ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Kate- Désolée mes p'tits choux ! Cette journée fut très amusante ! Mais je dois vous quitter. Bisous mes amours !

Elle leur envoya un baiser et en riant elle partit en courant dans le couloir, tendit que les gardes hurler l'alerte.

La jeune femme se faufila dans les couloirs, faisant plusieurs fois volte face à l'apparition de soldats.

Kate- Putain y on embaucher ces temps-ci !

Elle arriva enfin sur les remparts du Fort, respirant profondément l'air de la mer elle dut de suite s'abaisser sous les coups de fusils qui fusaient de tout cotés.

Katie sauta du rempart sur une charrette de paille et continua sa course pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Elle arriva enfin jusqu'à la ville, toujours poursuivit, faisant tomber tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son passage afin de retarder les soldats.

La jeune femme trouva refuge dans la réserve d'une taverne. Kate se cacha derrière plusieurs barils et entendit ses poursuivants passer dans la rue.

Katie souffla enfin et tourna la tête vers les étagères à coté d'elle.

Oh des bouteilles de rhum !

Elle en déboucha une se délectant de l'alcool jusqu'à ce que sa bouteille n'explose sous l'impact d'une balle.

D'autres coups de feu qui explosèrent toutes les bouteilles sur les étagères.

Kate pestant contre ce gâchis !

A pieds nus elle se coupa les pieds sur les bouts de verre et ne fut plus assez rapide, deux gardes l'attrapèrent par les épaules et ces injures à faire faire un malaise à une bonne soeur, ainsi que ses coups d'ongles n'y changèrent rien.

Elle fut à nouveau ramener dans sa cellule au Fort et attacher solidement aux poignets comme aux chevilles par une chaîne relier à un énorme boulet.

Beckett arriva dans un riche costume.

Beckett- Alors voilà ! J'organise chez moi une petite fête et je ne peux même pas profiter de la soirée ! Il faut que tu t'évades !  
Kate- Tu m'attrapes... J'me sauve... C'est l'jeu ma pauvre bichette !

Beckett- Alors moi aussi je vais jouer Katie.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et prit le tisonnier, puis revint vers Kate qui se collait contre le mur, sa carapace d'arrogance s'étant fait la belle, laissant place à sa phobie du fer rouge.

Elle savait que ses gestes de panique pour s'échapper ne servaient à rien mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et Beckett en ricana fortement.

Beckett- La dernière fois Jack était là pour t'éviter ça ! Se faisant marquer à ta place ! Mais cette fois grand frère n'est pas là Katie ! Tu ne vaux rien sans ton frère !

Kate- Non... Ma biche déconne pas ! Pas ça !

Le poignet de Kate où se trouvait son tatouage semblable à celui de son frère fut détacher et un garde particulièrement musclé le lui tint fermement.

Beckett, un sourire sadique aux lèvres approcha le fer. Puis soudain l'éloigna sous le regard incompréhensif de la jeune femme.

Beckett- Mais dois-je te faire cette marque au poignet ? Où ici ?

Il approcha le tisonnier du ventre de Katie.

Beckett- Si je l'enfonce assez profondément dans ta chair... Adieu une futur descendance muette ma chère Katie.

Elle se recula complètement coller contre le mur, suppliante, laissant quelques larmes couler. Beckett éclata de rire.

Beckett- Non, cette évasion était presque divertissante. Alors je vais te faire plaisir Katie. Toi qui veut toujours être l'égale de ton frère je vais te faire ressembler un peu plus a lui.

Et il enfonça le fer dans le poignet de Kate juste en dessous de son tatouage.

Elle hurla sous la douleur.

Quand le fer fut retirer, laissant la marque brûlante d'un « P », Katie laissa couler ses larmes.

Beckett donna le tisonnier à un soldat qui le reposa dans la cheminée.

Beckett- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Et je t'informe que si tes amis du Vaisseau Vacillant venaient ici dans le but de te libérer ils subiraient le même traitement ! Voir pire pour ton cher Steven.

Kate- Le... touche... pas...

Kate essayait de retenir ses sanglots et de retrouver un peu de fierté. Le gouverneur la regarda, moqueur.

Beckett- Tu tiens tellement à lui. Mais j'ai le regret de te dire qu'aucun navire pirate n'a été aperçu dans les environs. Il ne t'aime sûrement pas autant que tu le penses.

Beckett repartit en ricanant, laissant Kate à ses larmes et ses murmures : « Ne venez pas... laissez moi ici... ne venez pas... »


	8. A la recherche de Jack Sparrow

Piet marcha jusqu'au Vacillant suivit de son équipage. Ils y remontèrent rapidement, sauf Steven qui resta sur la passerelle. Il regardait tristement vers le Fort où était enfermer sa femme.

Il n'avait qu'une envie. Y entrer et tout démolir pour la retrouver. Mais même Betty Balaise n'était pas assez forte contre toute la garnison de Port Royal.

En le voyant, Piet allait crier ses ordres mais il se retint. Parlant plus calmement.

Piet- Bouche-Cousue. Viens, on ne pourra pas la sauver tout seuls.

Le matelot muet obéit et remonta la passerelle par la même occasion.

La femme pirate se plaça directement à la barre.

Betty- Piraat... Sur quel cap devons nous naviguer ?

Piet- Nous partons à Tortuga Betty !

Bruno- Bruno n'y comprend plus rien ! On ne devrait pas plutôt sauver Kate ?

Le capitaine du Vacillant s'énerva.

Piet- Mais Tonnerre Tonitruant et Boulet d'Canon ! Nous allons chercher Jack !

Bruno- Pourquoi faire ?

Piet grommela, Steven se frappa le front et Betty râla depuis le gouvernail.

Betty- Mais qu'il est bête !

Piet- Brunooo… Nous allons chercher Jack pour qu'il nous aide à faire évader Katie. Lui aussi connaît bien les lieux. Il est le mieux placer pour nous aider.

Bruno- Ah ! D'accord ! Bruno vient de comprendre !

Betty- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt.

Piet Piraat donna ses ordres.

Piet- Bruno et Bouche-Cousue ! Larguez les amarres ! Betty ! Cap sur Tortuga ! Avec un peu de chance nous y seront un peu avant la nuit ! SCHIP AHOY !

Chacun se pressa à sa tâche.

Steven resta dans les haubans jusqu'à ce que l'île qu'ils venaient de quitter soient hors de vue.

Avoir été en même temps si proche et si éloigner de son Oisillon lui brisait le coeur.

Chacun à bord essayait de lui donner une parole réconfortante. Le maître-coq prépara même un des gâteau préféré de Bouche-Cousue pour le goûter.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Comme l'avait prévu leur capitaine, un peu avant la nuit, le Vaisseau Vacillant mouillait à Tortuga.

Sur le pont, Piet répartit son équipage.

Piet- Bon, Bruno et moi nous allons par là. Betty par là et Bouche-Cousue tu gardes le navire !

Steven se montra du doigt et fit mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi lui.

Piet- C'est au cas ou Jack arriverait et reconnaisse le Vacillant.

Steven fit mine de râler, mais toutefois il obéit et s'assit sur un tonneau en faisant mine de bouder.

Les recherches commencèrent.

Appelez ça de l'instinct ou une question d'habitude à force d'avoir à faire aux Sparrow. Piet Piraat prit la direction des bordels où traînaient les filles de joies.

\- Bonjour mon beau !  
\- Tu veux te payer du bon temps ?  
\- On est là pour ça.

Le capitaine du Vacillant essaya de ne pas rougir ni bégayer.

Piet- Oui… Euh non ! Excusez moi mesdemoiselles.  
\- Mesdemoiselles ?  
\- Ha ha ha ! Depuis quand on t'as pu appeler Mademoiselle Gisèle ?  
\- Ha ha ha ! Je devais encore être pucelle !  
\- Scarlett ! Ferme là ! On a à faire à un pirate qui a des manières !  
Piet- Je… hum… merci… Excusez moi mais je cherche le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et…

La mine des prostituées changea d'un coup, devenant nettement moins joviales.

Scarlett- Jack ? Aucune nouvelle depuis deux semaines.  
Gisèle- Si vous le voyez, remettez lui un p'tit message.

Et elle gifla le pirate devant elle avant de s'en aller avec les autres catins.

Piet se massa la joue.

Piet- Outch !

Décidément. La réputation des Sparrow… Il aurait peut-être d'abord dut parler de Kate.

Il entra ensuite dans une taverne pour en sortir son maître-coq par le vêtement, ce dernier ayant commencer une grande conversation sur la cuisson du baba au rhum avec le tavernier, oubliant complètement sa mission.

Betty Balaise eut plus de chance dans ses recherches quand au détour d'une taverne un marin l'accosta.

\- Bonjour ma jolie… Je t'offre un verre ?

Betty repoussa la chope que l'homme lui avait tendue.

\- On fait sa difficile ?… J'aime ça les femmes qui ne se laissent pas faire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Betty- Dite moi plutôt si vous connaissez Jack Sparrow et si vous savez où il est.

\- Jack ? Y a une rumeur qui court qu'il serait pas dans le coin.

Betty- Alors où est-il ?

\- J'te le dirai si t'es gentille avec moi ma belle.

Betty en eut assez et prit l'homme par la chemise, lui montrant son poing prêt à frapper.

Betty- Maintenant, tu vas me dire où se trouve Jack Sparrow !

L'homme parla, beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

\- Ok, ok calme toi beauté !

Betty- C'est Betty Balaise pour toi !

\- Jack serait à la recherche du Vaisseau Vacillant ou je n'sais pas trop quel navire au nom débile !

Betty- Pardon ?

Elle lui colla une gifle.

Betty- Je fais partit de l'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant !

L'homme ravala sa salive et continua de dire ce qu'il savait.

\- Parait que Jack cherche une île nommée Palérimos. Y paraît que vous mouillez souvent là bas !

Betty- Merci bien !

Elle le reposa négligemment au sol et s'en alla.

Plus tard tous s'étaient retrouver au Vaisseau Vacillant, Piet massant ses joues douloureuses.

Betty- ça va Piraat ?  
Piet- Oui… Mais je vais avoir un paquet de messages à remettre à Jack de la part des filles d'ici.

Malgré elle la femme pirate pouffa de rire. Bruno quand à lui titubait en chantant, Steven le rattrapa avant qu'il ne passe par dessus bord.

Betty- Il a quoi Bruno ?

Piet- Grmbl… Il s'est lier d'amitié avec un tavernier qui lui a fait goûter un baba au rhum local. Le rhum m'avait l'air un peu fort. Tu as réussi à en savoir plus que nous Betty ?

Betty- Ouais ! Cap sur Palérimos les gars !

Piet- Jack est à Palérimos ?

Betty- Oui, il est à la recherche de notre Vaisseau.

Piet- Alors ne perdons pas de temps !

Ils se mirent en route pour Palérimos, une île où ils avaient l'habitude de jeter l'ancre quand ils voulaient prendre du repos ou faire les réparations de leur navire.


	9. Jack Sparrow à Palérimos

Sur le célèbre Black Pearl, son tout aussi célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow tenait la barre, assez nerveux.

M. Gibbs- Vous faite pas d'mouron Jack ! Je suis sûr que votre soeur va bien !  
Jack- Je veux en avoir le coeur net ! Déjà on lance cette maudite rumeur comme quoi j'ai été capturer par la Marine Royal. Et maintenant paraît-il que mon beau-frère est aussi prisonnier à Port Royal.  
M. Gibbs- Si y s'agit de votre beau-frère j'vois pas en quoi vous vous inquiétez pour Katie.

Le capitaine du Pearl s'énerva sur son second.

Jack- MAIS FAUT TOUT T'EXPLIQUER OU QUOI ? A Tortuga c'était clair ce qui a été dit non ? Paraît que le « Steven Stil » qui a été capturer, PARLER ! Dois-je te rappeler que mon beau-frère est une carpe ?  
M. Gibbs- Ahhh et alors ça serait Katie qui...  
Jack- Aurai prit ce nom en essayant de me « libérer » de Port Royal.

La vigie coupa leur conversation.

\- TERRE EN VUE !

Jack confia la barre à M. Cotton puis le regarda de haut en bas avec son air dédaigneux.

Jack- En faite tu devrais sacrément bien t'entendre avec mon beau-frère toi !

Puis il s'avança vers le bastingage à coté de son second et sortit sa longue vue afin d'observer l'île de la quelle ils approchaient.

M. Gibbs- Alors c'est ça l'île de Palérimos ?

Le capitaine sortit son compas qui indiquait l'île devant eux.

Jack- Ouais. Si mon compas fonctionne toujours voici l'île de Palémisos... Parimo... paramé... palémos…

Gibbs se moqua.

M. Gibbs- Palérimos capitaine.  
Jack- Grmbl ! Oui enfin s'pâté d'sable où l'équipage Vaisseau Vacillant passe ses « vacances ».

Le Pearl à peine à quelques encablures de l'île, Jack la regardait à nouveau à travers sa longue vue.

Jack- Hummm... Personne à l'horizon. J'aime pas ça. M. GIBBS ! UNE CHALOUPE ! JE VAIS SUR L'ILE !  
M. Gibbs- Euh vous y allez seul Jack ?  
Jack- Bien sûr ! Si ils sont là avec vos têtes d'anguilles vous allez leurs faire peur ! Si ils ne sont pas là on attendra quelques jours tant pis. Ce soir je passerai la nuit sur l'île au cas où.  
M. Gibbs- Comme tu veux Jack.

Et dans sa chaloupe l'aîné des Sparrow rama jusqu'à la petite île de Palérimos en marmonnant entre ses dents : « Katiiie... Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais encore faire ?... Si j'fais ça pour rien j'te colle une baffe... Si tu t'es fais capturer... bah j'te fous une baffe aussi... Rah si papa apprend ça qu'est-ce que je vais encore entendre moi... »

Il arriva enfin sur l'île où il attacha sa barque pour qu'elle ne soit pas emporter par les vagues.

Jack soupira en regardant son navire un peu plus loin, au moins avec Gibbs à bord sa Perle ne se ferai pas la malle.

Il entreprit d'explorer l'île.

C'est vrai qu'elle était des plus tranquille et tellement discrète que Jack se dit qu'il aurait eut bien du mal à la localiser sans son précieux compas.

Le soleil déclinait doucement, une brise souffler dans les palmiers et les quelques arbres fruitiers.

Il y avait un emplacement pour un feu de camp, quelques sortes d'échafaudages de bois qui devaient sûrement servir à maintenir le navire d'un coté où d'un autre lors des carénages. Il y avait un cabanon et à l'entrée de la petite jungle au centre de l'îlot on voyait un puits et sa source d'eau douce.

Jack- Y A QUELQU'UN ? YOUHOUUU !

Aucune réponse.

Jack- Bon... Bah non, y a personne.

Le capitaine du Pearl fit deux fois le tour de l'île. Songeant que c'était là un vrai petit paradis. Il comprenait pourquoi le Vacillant occupait cet îlot.

Toujours personne à l'horizon et le soir tombait, Jack se parlait à lui même.

Jack- Mon vieux Jacki t'es tout seul... Allons fouiller le cabanon !

La serrure de la cabane lui résista un moment, il fini par la détruire d'un coup de pistolet.

Jack- Non mais ! C'est pas une serrure qui va résister au Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Il passa la porte, étonné du bric-à-brac entasser là dedans.

Des chaises longues, de la réserve de bois, de voiles, des outils, une caisse avec de quoi donner des premiers soins, des chaises, une table, des hamacs,des marmites, des vivres et ce qu'il cherchait ! Des bouteilles !

Jack en prit une qu'il déboucha.

Jack- Ahhh viens voir papa !

Après quelques gorgés il regarda la bouteille avec une grimace.

Jack- Beurk ! Non c'est du vin.

GLING

Il jeta la bouteille derrière lui et reprit sa fouille malheureusement pour lui les quelques autres bouteilles contenaient le même alcool. A chaque fois il les rejetait à terre, les brisant.

Jack- Mais savent pas vivre ceux là ! Du rhum ! Avec Katie à bord y on FORCEMENT du rhum !

Son regard fut soudain attirer par trois barils marqués chacun d'un « R ». Avec une grimace de curiosité qui le caractérisait Jack s'en approcha et souleva le couvercle.

Jack- AHHH VOILA DU RHUM ! J'me disais aussi !

Il prit une bouteille vide sur l'étagère à coté de lui et la remplit à ras-bord.

Puis le capitaine du Pearl s'occupa d'allumer un feu sur la plage et trouva de quoi manger dans le cabanon. Re-remplissant assez souvent la bouteille au tonneau.

Après tout ce qui était à sa soeur était à lui aussi non ?

Jack Sparrow s'allongea dans le sable fin à coté du feu.

Cette soirée lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir sur une île où il avait été abandonner.

Sauf que cette fois sa Perle était devant lui et la réserve de rhum ne risquait pas de brûler.

Jack regarda l'horizon et les étoiles puis leva sa bouteille au vent.

Jack- A la liberté ! Et surtout à la tienne frangine ! J'espère que t'es pas prisonnière. Y a rien de plus triste qu'un moineau en cage.


	10. Réunion à Palérimos

Au matin, pendant que Jack dormait encore paisiblement, le Vaisseau Vacillant arriva.

Ils amarrèrent de l'autre côté de l'île, ne remarquant ainsi pas de suite le Black Pearl.

L'équipage s'en alla directement jusqu'à leur cabanon, y trouvant tout sans dessus dessous !

Bruno- Nom d'un porridge bourré d'piments ! Que s'est-il passer ici ?

Piet- Dites moi, est-ce que les tonneaux de rhum ont été ouverts ?

Bouche-Cousue vérifia et fit signe que oui.

Piet- Bon j'ai comprit. Jack est sur l'île.

C'est en sortant qu'ils remarquèrent au loin le Black Pearl de l'autre coté de leur îlot.

Betty Balaise appela ses amis.

Betty- Regardez ce que j'ai trouver !

Tous arrivèrent pour voir le Capitaine Sparrow qui dormait dans le sable à coté d'un feu de camp éteint, serrant une bouteille vide contre lui.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à le réveiller.

Jack se releva comptant l'équipage autour de lui. Un, deux, trois, quatre.. Où était Katie ?

Il grimaça devant ses craintes qui se confirmaient.

Piet- Bonjour Capitaine Sparrow.  
Jack- C'est ça bonjour le nounours !

Piet grimaça en entendant ce surnom qui faisait rire Betty et Bruno.

Piet- Annsay n'est pas avec vous ?

Jack- Non elle est partie quelques temps chez ses cousins. Bref...

Piet- Euh, je vois. Il paraît que vous nous chercher ?

Jack- J'voulais m'assurer de la sécurité de ma frangine, suite à une rumeur qui dit que Gueule Cousue serai prisonnier à Port Royal. Je le vois lui mais pas Katie. Elle est rester sur le Vacillant ?

Un silence de gêne se fit.

Piet- C'est à dire... Elle a été capturer à Port Royal. Elle voulait vous libérer…

Le capitaine du Pearl s'énerva en s'avançant vers Piet Piraat, sa colère faisant reculer tout le monde du même coup.

Jack- ET VOUS AVEZ CRU A CETTE RUMEUR ? VOUS L'AVEZ ENTRAINER DANS UN PIEGE PAREIL A PORT ROYAL ?

Betty- Nous ne voulions pas la laisser y aller seule ! Mais elle s'est sauver pendant la nuit !

Jack se retourna vers Steven Stil.

Jack- Et toi tu l'as laisser filer ? T'as rien vu ?

Bouche-Cousue baissa les yeux, Jack le regarda de haut puis le prit par le gilet pour le secouer.

Jack- J'T'AI CONFIER MA SOEUR TRIPES DE CARPE ! ET T'ES MÊME PAS FOUTU D'LA SURVEILLER ?

Cette fois-ci le capitaine du Vacillant s'interposa et l'aîné des Sparrow lâcha son matelot qui partit se faire tout petit derrière Betty Balaise.

Piet- Ne vous en prenez pas à Bouche-Cousue ! Vous devriez être le premier à savoir que surveiller Katie est loin d'être facile !  
Jack- Ah là tu marques un point le nounours !  
Piet- C'est pour ça que nous étions aussi à votre recherche. Seuls nous ne saurons pas la libérer. D'après Katie vous connaissez bien la prison de Port Royal et... tout l'monde connaît vos évasions spectaculaires.

Piet espérait que complimenter le capitaine du Pearl apaiserai sa colère. Mais cela ni changea pas grand chose.

Jack- Mais vous avez la moindre idée de qui est le nouveau gouverneur de Port Royal ? Cutler Beckett !

Chacun montra son étonnement.

Bruno- Bruno le croyait mort !

Betty- Moi aussi !

Piet- Moi aussi ! Lors de la bataille contre la Confrérie des Pirates.

Bouche-Cousue fit signe qu'il le croyait mort aussi.

Jack- Je l'ai appris il y a peu qu'il était vivant.

Bruno- Mais Bruno ne comprend pas pourquoi il a emprisonner Katie.

Jack- Il veut un talisman que j'ai vol... enfin emprunter sans permission il y a quelques mois. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a capturer Katie. Il espère la négocier avec moi contre ce bout d'pierre. J'comptais sur vous pour garder ma morue de soeur à l'abri.

Piet- Et vous hésitez encore ? Allons à Port Royal ! Donnons lui ce maudit caillou !

Steven fit un signe d'accord.

Jack soupira.

Jack- Bande de moules ! Et j'dis pas ça que pour toi ma colombe...

Betty fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu pour ne pas s'énerver.

Jack- Vous êtes les pirates les plus naïfs que j'ai jamais vu ! Une fois que j'lui aurai donner l'caillou, vous croyez vraiment qui va relâcher Katie ? Nous sommes des pirates ! Une fois qu'il l'aura tout ce qu'on gagnera c'est une corde !

L'équipage du Vacillant se dévisagèrent tous, n'ayant pas penser à cela. Leur honnêteté les perdrait un jour.

Betty- Alors vous proposez quoi ?

Jack- De libérer ma soeur par la ruse. Le Pearl a déjà attaquer cette ville. Pas sous mon commandement hélas. Mais bref ! Il fera diversion et nous irons visiter les cellules pendant ce temps.  
Piet- Ah c'est pas idiot ça.  
Bruno- Bruno ne sait pas dire si c'est de la folie où du génie.  
Jack- Ce qui est étonnant c'est que ces deux qualités vont souvent ensemble. Bon aller ! EN AVANT !

Jack tituba d'une démarche plus chaloupé qu'à l'ordinaire vers son canot.

Steven fit signe que Jack été complètement saoule. Bruno s'approcha du feu éteint et ramassa une bouteille.

Bruno- Pas étonnant ! Il a même bu l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix !

Les Sparrow… ces êtres étonnants.


	11. Le Capitaine Teague

Jack donna ses ordres à M. Gibbs.

Le plan était simple : ils arriveraient à Port Royal pendant la nuit, le Black Pearl canonnerai le Fort comme si il s'agissait d'une simple attaque pour un pillage.

Pendant ce temps le Vaisseau Vacillant, qui serai en arrière garde, débarquerai Jack, Piet, Betty, Bruno et Bouche-Cousue en direction de la prison pour libérer Kate.

Le Capitaine du Pearl laissa le commandement de son navire à son second et embarqua sur le Vaisseau Vacillant. Les deux navires feraient route ensemble.

Steven était sur le pont du Vaisseau Vacillant tandis que les autres étaient dans la cabine principale. Il savonnait le pont. Son capitaine voulait que faute de taille, son navire soit au moins plus propre que le Black Pearl.

En vidant le seau d'eau sale par dessus bord, Bouche-Cousue releva la tête et aperçu le Misty Lady.

Steven partit en courant dans la cabine principale en faisant de grands gestes.

Piet- Qui y a t-il Bouche-Cousue ?

Il continua de faire de grands gestes, essayant de faire comprendre qu'un navire pirate bien armé approchait.

Jack- Et vous arrivez à l'comprendre ?  
Bruno- On essaye. Mais en général on fini par y arriver.

Betty- Kate arrive à le comprendre du premier coup en revanche.

Jack-... M'étonne pas d'ma sœur. Elle a toujours privilégier le langage du corps.

Le matelot muet en ayant autant marre de s'épuiser à faire de grands signes que des commentaires de son beau-frère, il tira son capitaine par la manche pour l'entraîner sur le pont. Tout le monde les suivit pour constater la présence d'un autre bâtiment.

Le capitaine du Vacillant vit le navire qui n'était plus qu'à quelques encablures de leur vaisseau et sortit sa longue vue.

Jack voulu en faire de même... mais ne sortit de sa poche qu'une petite lorgnette qu'il essaya tant bien que mal d'allonger. Piet comme son équipage ne purent s'empêcher de rire sous les grommellements du capitaine Sparrow.

Piet Piraat cessa de rire en lisant le nom du navire qui les suivait.

Piet- C'est le Misty Lady !

Jack croisa les bras en se moquant.

Jack- Même sans longue vue je l'avais deviner !

Betty- Mais... ce n'est pas le navire du Capitaine Teague ? Le gardien du Code ?

Jack- Si et mon père par la même occasion…

Le maître-coq se moqua du matelot.

Bruno- Bouche-Cousue, Bruno croit que tu vas faire connaissance avec ton beau-père !

Steven se montra du doigt. Quoi ? Maintenant ? C'était obliger de rencontrer pour la première fois sa belle-famille dans de tels conditions ?

Quelques minutes plus tard une passerelle était installer entre le Misty Lady et le Vaisseau Vacillant où Jack Sparrow se cachait de plus en plus derrière le grand mât.

Teague descendit la passerelle d'un pas rapide en fixant son fils d'un regard noire. Si bien que l'équipage du Vacillant assista impuissant à une réunion de famille.

Piet- Bonjour Capitaine Tea...

Piet Piraat fut ignoré et le capitaine Sparrow père se planta devant son fils.

Jack- Euh... salut papa.

Teague en colère l'attrapa par une oreille.

Teague- JACK ! ALORS C'EST COMME CA QU'ON T'AS ELEVER ? TA SOEUR POURRIT EN PRISON A PORT ROYAL ET TOI TU FAIS MUMUSE SUR UNE COQUILLE DE NOIX ? J'T'AI PAS DIT DIX MILLES FOIS DE SURVEILLER TA SOEUR NON ?

Jack- AIIEUH ! Maiiis papa ! C'est quand même pas écrit dans l'Code que j'dois... aie... surveiller Katie !

Teague- POUR VOUS DEUX LE CODE C'EST MOI !  
Jack- Et d'abord techniquement c'est à lui maintenant de surveiller Katie !

Jack indiqua Bouche-Cousue, qui lui même se pointa du doigt un peu affoler du regard que Teague posa sur lui.

Teague- C'est lui que ta soeur a épouser ?

Jack- Oui la carpe... Tu peux m'lacher papa ? S'il te plaît ?

En soupirant le capitaine du Misty Lady lâcha son fils et s'approcha de Steven qui se reculait contre la paroi du gaillard arrière. Teague le dévisagea de haut en bas avec cet air hautin propre aux Sparrow.

Teague- J'ai rien à dire. Si ma fille t'as choisi c'est qu'elle a ses raisons.

Il se retourna enfin vers Piet.

Teague- Je suis le Capitaine Teague, gardien du Code. Excusez moi de me présenter si tardivement. Mais avoir des enfants est une vraie corvée !

Il dit cette dernière phrase en jetant un oeil vers Jack qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Piet- Je me présente, Piet Piraat. Je suis Capitaine du Vaisseau Vacillant.

Bruno et Betty s'avancèrent. Steven gêné, resta sur le côté.

Betty- Je suis Betty Balaise.

Teague embrassa la main de Betty qui rougit, peu habituée à se genre d'attention.

Bruno se présenta à son tour.

Bruno- Je suis Bruno LaPanade. Le maître-coq du Vaisseau Vacillant.

Le capitaine du Misty Lady sourit, se qui détendit nettement l'atmosphère.

Teague- Bien... Dites moi vous avez du rhum sur cette coquille de noix ? Que nous discutions de l'évasion de ma fille plus calmement.

Piet- Oui bien entendu.  
Jack- Avec Katie à bord tu croyais vraiment qui buvaient d'l'eau ?

Teague- Toi tu te tais !


	12. Le coutelas de Bouche-Cousue

Dans la cabine faisant office de réfectoire, tout le monde était réuni autour de la table. Ils venaient d'expliquer leur plan d'évasion au capitaine Teague.

Teague- Votre plan tiens la route. Mais JE commanderai la canonnade du Pearl et du Lady, pendant que vous irez tirer ma fille de là.

Betty- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arriver de grave là-bas.

Teague- ça m'étonnerai ma belle. Jacki, montre donc un peu le souvenir marquant que t'as laisser cette chère bibiche de Beckett.

Jack en grommelant releva sa manche, laissant apparaître le « P » marqué au fer rouge dans sa peau.

Tout l'équipage du Vacillant ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de cette fameuse marque de la Compagnie des Indes à la quelle ils avaient tous réussi à échapper.

Bouche-Cousue sentit le rythme de son coeur s'accélérer.

Il devenait plus enragé que choqué devant cette marque au fer.

Si ce Beckett avait oser faire pareil à son Oisillon il le... le... le turai !

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette rage au fond de lui qui lui donnait une vraie envie de meurtre. Il serra les poings et se leva de table assez brutalement pour aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine en claquant la porte. Ceci à l'étonnement général.

Piet- Hum... Je vais aller lui parler.

Teague- Non laissez. Ça prouve qu'il est amoureux d'ma fille.

Jack- J'vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve !  
Teague- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jacki. Elle a supporter ta grande gueule pendant des années. Maintenant il lui faut du silence.

Le capitaine du Black Pearl fit mine de bouder.

Pour tout l'monde c'était assez drôle de voir Jack s'écraser et ne pas avoir le dernier mot face à son père.

Voir Teague était aussi mieux comprendre d'où venait la personnalité de Kate

Teague- Bon je crois que notre petit plan est au point.

Piet- Si le vent ne tourne pas nous serons à Port Royal d'ici quelques bonnes heures.

Betty- Je retourne à la barre !

Le capitaine du Misty plaisanta.

Teague- Pas celle de mon fils hein ? Vous parlez bien du gouvernail ?

Betty remonta sur le pont en rougissant alors que Piet et Bruno se retenaient de rire. Décidément les Sparrow et leur humour !

Bruno- Bruno va retourner en cuisine ! Katie va sûrement avoir faim quand elle va sortir de là.

Jack- C'est bien, tu peux aussi me préparer un truc à manger ?

Le capitaine Sparrow fils, tout en souriant fit mine de s'installer confortablement les pieds sur la table en disant cela.

Son père lui colla une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

Teague- Toi tu vas bouger ton cul pour préparer les armes !  
Jack- AIE ! Oui P'pa.

Teague- Une dernière chose Jacki.  
Jack- Quoi encore ?

Teague décrocha de sa ceinture la tête réduite de sa défunte femme et la posa sans ménagement sur la table devant son fils. Piet sursauta légèrement à la vu de cette tête décapité.

Teague- Prend ta mère avec.

Jack Si tu veux P'pa.

Teague- Fait pas cette tête ! Elle a toujours veiller sur toi et ta sœur. Et même dans cet état elle peut encore vous protéger.

Jack- Je sais.

Personnes ne dit rien sur les croyances de la famille Sparrow.

Après tout, tout ce qu'ils savaient de la mère de Kate est qu'elle était une prostituée de l'île des Naufragés. Puis la régulière de Teague Sparrow jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'épouse.

Et les frères et sœurs Sparrow étaient ceci dit très fiers de leur mère et du métier qu'elle exerçait.

Pendant ce temps, Bouche-Cousue dans sa cabine avait décrocher du mur son coutelas que Kate lui avait offert. C'était le premier cadeau que son Oisillon lui avait fait.

Se servir de cette arme pour tuer, ne lui avait jamais traverser l'esprit avant ces dernières minutes.

Il sortit le coutelas de son fourreau et admira la lame un instant.

Puis il prit une pierre à aiguiser et s'assit sur son hamac pour commencer à l'affûter tout en essayant d'apprivoiser cette nouvelle sensation d'avoir envie de faire couler le sang.

Dans la cabine principale le reste de l'équipage et les deux capitaines Sparrow finissaient de se mettre d'accord sur les meilleurs angles à tenir pour la canonnade de Port Royal.

Jack essayant de se décalé de Betty Balaise chaque fois qu'elle le collait d'un peu trop près. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Piet et Bruno.

Les navires reprirent la route en se suivant de près. La femme pirate retournant au gouvernail au grand bonheur de Jack Sparrow.

Ce dernier se fit néanmoins tirer les oreilles par son père quand il s'en alla piller la cambuse au lieu de préparer les armes.

Et chacun retourna sur son navire respectif.

Inquiet, Piet toqua à la cabine de Steven mais la porte resta close, il n'entendit que le bruit de la lame que le matelot continuait d'affûter consciencieusement.

Le capitaine du Vacillant décida donc de le laisser tranquille. Sans doute avait-il besoin d'être seul.

Et puis enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Betty- Terre en vue !

La nuit tombait lentement, ils étaient à quelques minutes environ de Port Royal.

Steven se décida enfin à sortir de sa cabine, dans le couloir Bruno se recula pour le laisser passer.

Jamais il n'avait vu son ami avec un tel regard déterminé.


	13. Dans la cellule de Kate

Dans sa cellule Kate commençait à trouver le temps long.

Après le fer rouge elle avait supporter le fouet. Basse vengeance de Beckett pour sa tentative d'évasion. Mais elle partait du principe qu'elle n'était plus à une cicatrice près.

Cette fois elle ne voyait aucun moyen de s'échapper à part attendre une hypothétique venue de son frère.

Le temps passait lentement. Sa seule distraction était les passages des souris et des rats qui se balader sur les poutres de bois pourris.

Les menottes à ses poignets avaient été resserrer, l'empêchant de les retirer de nouveau. Et même si elle y était parvenue, avec ses chevilles enchaîner à cet énorme boulet elle n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin.

Tout cela sans compter sa brûlure au fer rouge laisser à l'air libre, sa chair qui s'infectait et qui la faisait souffrir.

Être aussi impuissante face à cette situation la rendait folle !

Elle détestait n'avoir aucun plan d'évasion, devoir attendre après son grand frère et surtout se sentir s'affaiblir à cause de sa détention.

Elle n'avait rien eut à manger ou à boire depuis sa capture.

Boire n'était pas vital vu l'humidité régnant dans sa geôle, mais manger... Son estomac s'était habituer aux plats préparer par Bruno LaPanade.

Et pire que tout, ou mieux que tout dans une autre vision des choses, Katie commençait à ne plus douter qu'elle avait faim pour deux.

Son ventre s'étant ces derniers jours très légèrement arrondit, détail qui ne se voyait que pour qui y prêter vraiment attention. Et Kate voulait bien parier son âme que Beckett, cette cervelle de chèvre, l'avait vu et que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait même pas eut droit à une miette de pain rassi.

Katie broyait du noir ainsi enfermer. Son équipage et surtout Bouche-Cousue lui manquait terriblement.

Mais elle continuait de prier Neptune et Calypso qu'ils n'accostent pas à Port Royal.

Calée contre le mur, Kate essayait de dormir. Sachant qu'elle n'arriverai qu'à passablement somnoler dans cette position, sans compter ses blessures.

Un souffle d'air frais lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle vit devant elle fut une forme blanche presque transparente dessinant la silhouette d'une femme qui était loin de lui être inconnue.

Kate- M'man ?

L'apparition disparut aussitôt.

Katie redoubla d'attention, elle savait qu'il allait se passer quelques chose.

L'esprit de sa mère ne se montrait qu'en de rares occasions. Mais si sa mère était là c'est que son père n'était pas loin.

Elle entendit soudain le bruit d'une canonnade. On était en train d'attaquer le Fort !

La jeune femme reconnaissait le bruit des canons ! Le Black Pearl et le Misty Lady !

Kate fut soulagée de ne pas entendre les canons du Vaisseau Vacillant. Autant qu'un peu déçue. Et si ils étaient vraiment partit en l'oubliant après qu'elle les ai trahit ?

Le fil de ses pensées fut couper par Beckett qui arriva d'un pas pressé avec sa béquille. Il criait sur les soldats.

Beckett- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ICI ? ON ATTAQUE LE FORT ET VOUS RESTEZ A GARDER UN PIAF QUI NE PEUX PAS S'ECHAPPER ?

\- Mais Gouverneur...  
Beckett- AU FORT C'EST UN ORDRE !

Les deux soldats partirent en courant.  
Le gouverneur ouvrit la grille de la cellule et s'approcha de Kate.

Kate- Alors ma bichette ? Ton Fort tombe en ruine ?

Beckett- Mon plan se déroule à merveille tu veux dire ! Le talisman de Calypso vaut bien un Fort ! C'est de bonne guerre.

Kate retrouva son sourire et sa face arrogante.

Kate- Oh mais il me semble entendre deux types de canons.  
Beckett- Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas reconnue les canons du navire de ton père ! Par contre j'ai le regret... ou le plaisir de te dire qu'aucun Vaisseau Vacillant n'est en vue. Ton cher et tendre serait-il partit avec une autre ?  
Kate- Mêle toi de ton cul couille d'otarie !  
Beckett- Alors tu l'aimes vraiment ?  
Kate- Une Sparrow n'aime que sa liberté ma biche.  
Beckett- Dans ce cas on peut s'étonner que tu portes un petit boulet à ta liberté.

Katie tiqua une seconde, comprenant le sous-entendu avant de retrouver sa figure arrogante et sûre d'elle.

Malheureusement Beckett avait vu son changement d'attitude. Il s'approcha d'elle en sortant un pistolet à deux coups de sa poche.

Beckett- En portant la vie tu deviens une monnaie d'échange encore plus précieuse ma chère Katie. Je me demande ce que ton frère serai prêt à donner en plus du talisman pour toi et un mini Sparrow.  
Kate- Jack ne donnera rien pour un bâtard de Sparrow muet ! Tu l'as quasiment dit toi même l'autre jour ma bibiche.

Elle sentit à travers le tissu de sa chemise l'acier froid du pistolet que Beckett pointait sur son ventre.

Beckett- Si il n'en veut pas je m'en débarrasserai.

Katie instinctivement se recula le plus possible contre le mur, le regard noir, elle cracha sur le gouverneur avant de lui balancer une pluie de jurons.

Kate- FESSE DE PHOQUE ! PALOURDE AVARIER ! MEDUSE D'EAU D'VAISSELLE ! HARENG VISQUEUX ! CRABE ATROPHIER !  
Beckett- Tu y tiens à ce bâtard.

En ricanant Beckett s'éloigna et s'adossa à une poutre à mi chemin entre la grille ouverte et Katie.

Kate s'en voulait de s'être emporter. Mais maintenant le mal était fait.

Des bruits de combats se firent entendre dans le couloir, ainsi que des voix qu'elle connaissait. Ce qui fit que Katie ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait entre la peur qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose et la joie qu'ils était là !


	14. L'attaque de Port Royal

Sur le Lady et le Pearl tout le monde s'agitait pour préparer la canonnade.

Quand tout les canons furent chargés…

Teague- Attendez mon signal !

Les gardes de Port Royal étaient en train de s'agiter à leur tour à la vue des drapeaux noirs se dressant fièrement dans le ciel nocturne.

Teague- FEUUU !

Les canons vinrent à bout de la coque de certains navires amarrés à quai, firent couler plusieurs petit bateaux, esquintèrent pas mal de postes de gardes et de fortifications…

Au milieu de tout ceci, les gardes tentait de riposter.

Le Vaisseau Vacillant amarra à l'abri, entre le Misty Lady et le Black Pearl.

Teague- A l'abordage ! Bougez moi tout ces vieux os sales brigands !

Tout les pirates se mirent à attaquer la ville entière. Ils n'épargnèrent personne.

Pendant que la ville se faisait piller, Jack, Piet et son équipage partirent en direction de la prison.

Les gardes étaient partit à la rescousse de la ville et n'étaient donc plus à leurs postes. Ce qui aida pas mal les pirates pour entrer dans le bâtiment d'habitude si bien garder.

Ils se mirent à l'abri des larges piliers et Piet questionna Jack.

Piet- Et maintenant ?

Jack- Beckett aura sûrement mit Katie dans la cellule qu'il réserve aux Sparrow.

Piet- Ah... Vous avez une cellule réservée ?

Jack- Avec Beckett la biquette oui. Disons qu'il a un fameux problème dans sa caboche avec les Sparrow.

Piet- Hem', J'avais crut comprendre.

Bruno- Capitaine ! Bruno n'est pas rassuré !

Betty- Mauviette !

La femme pirate le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

Bruno- AIE !

Sans tenir compte de ceci, Jack déballa un plan de la prison qu'il avait griffonner un peu plus tôt et indiqua le chemin à prendre.

Jack- On passe par ce couloir, on va tout droit... Ensuite on passe par ici et on arrive devant la cellule où ma morue de sœur devrait être.

Ils suivirent donc l'aîné des Sparrow, assommant quelques gardes encore présent dans les couloirs.

Devant la cellule, le capitaine du Pearl tiqua un instant en voyant la grille ouverte. Beckett devait les attendre.

Il fit signe à l'équipage du Vacillant de le suivre prudemment.

Jack entra dans la cellule comme si il s'agissait d'une simple taverne, avec cet air hautin et nonchalant propre aux Sparrow. Il fit un clin d'oeil à sa soeur qui si elle n'était pas attacher aurait sauter de joie.

Bouche-Cousue sentit son coeur faire un bon en revoyant enfin Katie ! Tout comme il sentit à nouveau la rage bouillir en lui quand il la vit dans cet état.

Steven allait sortir son coutelas et libérer son Oisillon mais Piet le retint. Jack avait été clair à ce sujet. Il fallait d'abord le laisser agir.

Kate- BAH T'ES ENFIN LA ! VIEUX HARENG PAS FRAIS ! TORTUE RHUMATISANTE !  
Jack- Moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir mouette visqueuse !  
Beckett- Mais qui voilà enfin ! Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Et l'équipage du ridicule Vaisseau Vacillant !

Jack- Bah oui ma Biche je me fait accompagner. C'est ça la célébrité. Oulààà ! Mais t'es amoché ma biquette !  
Beckett- Je te le dois !  
Jack- Tu dois aussi me rendre ma sœur !  
Beckett- Et si on négocier ?

Le capitaine Sparrow sortit de sa manche le talisman de Calypso qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts.

Jack- C'est ça qu'tu veux hein ?

Beckett- Donne le moi et je te rendrai Katie sans discuter.

Jack- Laisse moi réfléchir... le talisman de Calypso qui crée tempêtes et tornades en échange de ma morue de frangine... ça demande réflexion…

Il sourit en envoyant un clin d'oeil à sa cadette, celle-ci lui rendit son sourire tout en l'insultant.

Kate- CONNARD DE POULPE ! CRETIN DES ILES ! CHIURE DE MOULE !

Jack- Tout compte fait garde la ma biche.

Jack fit mine de partir avec un sourire gamin, Beckett pointa son pistolet sur Kate.

Beckett- Dans ce cas elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

Piet Piraat n'eut cette fois pas le temps de retenir son matelot, il avait dégainé son coutelas pour sauter sur le gouverneur.

Mais peu habituer aux combats... Beckett fut plus rapide et lui tira une balle dans l'épaule. Steven tomba au sol.

Kate- NON BOUCHE-COUSUE !  
Beckett- Alors c'est lui le fameux muet ? Jack ! Négocierai-tu le talisman en échange de la vie de la « liberté » de ta sœur ?

Le gouverneur réarma son pistolet, visant Steven à la tête.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher le combat !

Bruno aidait Bouche-Cousue à se relever, bien que celui-ci en se tenant l'épaule rageusement lui faisait signe qu'il aller bien et qu'il pouvait se battre, sa main crisper sur le manche de son coutelas.

Jack et Piet combattaient Beckett qui avait lui aussi dégainer son épée et qui pour un boiteux se battait presque trop bien.

Betty Balaise elle, s'occupait de libérer Katie brisant les chaînes qui la retenait. À peine libre la jeune femme se laissa tomber, n'arrivant plus à lutter contre ses blessures, le manque de nourriture et de sommeil. Betty la porta dans ses bras.

Jack- Retournez sur le Misty Lady et laissez moi la chèvre !  
Piet- Vous êtes sûr que...  
Jack- DISCUTE PAS L'NOUNOURS !

Piet Piraat fit donc signe à son équipage de partir. Bruno dut tirer Steven par son bras valide, celui-ci s'obstinant à vouloir se battre.

Les coups d'épées de Jack et Beckett étaient de plus en plus violents.

Dans le couloir Kate perdit connaissance.

Betty- Katie ? KATIE !  
Bruno- Bruno pense qu'il faut vite la ramener sur le navire de son père.  
Piet- Bruno...  
Bruno- Oui capitaine ?

Piet- Où est Bouche-Cousue ?

Le maître-coq regarda tout autour de lui avant de laisser paraître son inquiétude.

Bruno- Euh... Il était à coté de Bruno il y a cinq secondes !

Le capitaine du Vacillant s'énerva.

Piet- TONNERRE TONITRUANT ET BOULET D'CANON ! IL EST REPARTIT SE BATTRE !

BRAOUUUMMM

Une charge de boulets explosa une partie du toit, les empêchant de faire demi-tour pour aider Steven.

À regret ils se dépêchèrent donc de courir jusqu'à leur barque afin de retourner sur le navire de Teague comme convenu.

Dans la cellule, le capitaine Jack Sparrow et le gouverneur continuaient leur duel.

Beckett- Tu crois pouvoir me battre moineau ?  
Jack- On s'attaque pas aux Sparrow sans le payer ! T'as pas oublier ça quand même ma biche ?  
Beckett- Ta soeur n'est plus une Sparrow je crois !

Jack- C'est un détail !

Jack vit soudain devant la porte Bouche-Cousue, tenant son épaule en sang, mais le regard plus noir que jamais. Beckett dos à celle-ci, le capitaine du Pearl en profita.

Jack- Et je crois qu'on s'attaque pas aux Stil non plus sans le payer ma bichette.  
Beckett- Quoi ?

La lame du coutelas de Steven traversa le torse de Beckett pour se retirée aussi tôt. Il s'écroula à terre, une mare de sang commençant à se former sous lui.

Jack- Bravo beau-frère !

Le capitaine du Pearl alla ramasser le fer rouge qui brûlait toujours dans l'âtre et se pencha vers le gouverneur agonisant.

Jack- ça c'est juste pour que Satan sache qui t'envoie vieille entrailles puante ! Dit toi que c'est de bonne guerre.

Avec le bout du fer Jack traça sur le front de Beckett la forme d'un « S » brûlant qui fit hurler de douleur le gouverneur qui se vidait de son sang.

Jack- Un « S » comme Sparrow et Stil!

Les deux beaux-frères échangèrent un sourire entendu.


	15. Kate Stil est enceinte

Alors que Cutler Beckett rendait son dernier souffle, la lueur de rage qui brillait dans les yeux de Steven s'éteignait doucement.

Malheureusement c'était cette rage qui le faisait encore tenir debout malgré sa blessure et tout le sang qu'il était en train de perdre.

Jack vu qu'il allait trébucher et le rattrapa.

Jack- ça va toi ?

Steven fit signe que oui en rangeant son coutelas, resserrant à nouveau son autre main sur son épaule douloureuse. Jack en grommelant arracha un pan de sa chemise qu'il attacha et serra fermement sur la blessure de son beau-frère pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Jack- Maintenant on sort d'ici.

Bouche-Cousue fit plusieurs signes expliquant que le toit s'était écrouler dans le couloir, pour une fois Jack le comprit du premier coup.

C'est pile à ce moment qu'une une lueur blanche se mit à briller dans le couloir.

Jack suivit de Steven s'y aventura et ils virent au bout du corridor la forme blanche d'une femme qui leur faisait signe de la suivre.

Bouche-Cousue effrayer par ce fantôme, après plusieurs grimaces de peur allait s'enfuir mais son beau-frère le rattrapa par le T-Shirt.

Jack- Reste ici toi ! T'as peur de ta belle-mère ?

Steven fixa tour à tour Jack et le spectre qui riait.

Le fantôme s'avança dans un des couloir, Jack la suivit, Bouche-Cousue aussi. Après tout... fallait-il encore s'étonner de quelques chose avec les Sparrow ?

Pendant ce temps l'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant venait d'arriver à bord du Misty Lady. À peine un pied à bord que Teague accouru vers eux pour voir sa fille.

Teague- Katie ! Que lui est-il arriver ?

Betty- Elle a perdu connaissance quand nous sommes sortit de la prison.  
Teague- Va vite la déposer sur mon lit dans ma cabine ! Mon médecin de bord y est ! Et où est Jack ?

Piet- Il est encore à la prison... Il a voulut rester combattre Beckett. Bouche-Cousue est aussi avec lui.

Sparrow père soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fallait toujours que son fils se fasse remarquer et embraque avec lui d'autres personnes !

Un pirate grommela...

\- Tout homme qui ne reste pas à sa place reste sur place...  
Piet- Nous n'abandonnerons jamais notre matelot !  
Bruno- C'est hors de question !

Teague attrapa le marin par la chemise et le jeta par dessus bord, toujours avec cet air désabusé des Sparrow. Comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal.

Teague- C'est fous ce qu'ils peuvent dire comme conneries ces matelots mal recruter parfois !

Il fit comme si il ne prenait pas en compte les regards abasourdit des deux hommes devant lui.

Teague- Bon ! Allons dans ma cabine voir comment se porte Katie. Et boire du rhum en attendant que Jacki, votre Bouche-Cousue et le reste de mes hommes reviennent aux navires.

Piet et Bruno suivirent le capitaine du Misty Lady sans discuter. Même en pleine canonnade les Sparrow pensaient à trinquer.

Ceci dit ils n'étaient pas contre le fait de s'éloigner des bruits assourdissant des canons.

Dans la spacieuse cabine du Capitaine Teague, Kate était allonger sur l'immense lit qui trôner au milieu de la pièce. Betty assise à coté d'elle qui maintenait un linge mouillée sur son front.

De l'autre coté du lit se tenait un vieille homme maigre, aux long cheveux gris, qui portait de grosse lunettes avec des verres comme des culs d'bouteilles et habiller d'une tenue en lambeaux qui avait dut être autrefois une riche redingote. C'était Sprat le médecin de bord.

Le Capitaine Sparrow père l'interrogea.

Teague- Comment elle va ?  
Sprat- Elle s'en sortira ! Elle a vue bien pire ! Le temps que la fièvre tombe et elle sera sur pied.  
Piet- Est-ce qu'elle a été... marquer ?

Piet Piraat n'avait pu s'empêcher de grimacer en demandant ceci.

Sprat- Oui, elle a eut de la chance que la blessure de s'infecte pas plus. En attendant laisser la se reposer. Comme sa mère le faisait, elle préfère sacrifier son énergie au profit de son bébé.  
Teague, Piet et Bruno- QUOIII ?

Betty ricana doucement, aillant déjà appris la nouvelle quelques minutes auparavant.

Sprat- Ah je suis formel ! Elle est enceinte !

Le capitaine du Misty Lady se mit à s'agiter.

Teague- Mon bébé va avoir un bébé... Mon bébé va avoir un bébé... Mon bébé va avoir un bébé !

Le reste de l'équipage n'était pas en reste.

Piet- C'est à Steven que ça va faire un choc !  
Bruno-... Dite vous croyez que l'petit y sera muet aussi ?

Betty leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers Bruno pour lui mettre une claque à l'arrière de la tête

Betty- Mais on s'en fiche de ça !

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit soudain, les faisant presque tous sursauter. c'était Jack qui tenait son beau-frère blesser par son épaule valide.

Jack- SPRAAAT ! TU VAS AVOIR DU BOULOT !  
Sprat- Chic !

Piet, Bruno et Betty se précipitèrent sur Bouche-Cousue pour un câlin général, trop heureux de le revoir !

Le capitaine du Misty Lady lui, prit son fils un instant dans ses bras.

Teague- Et toi Jacki ? ça va ?  
Jack- Ouais t'inquiète pas p'pa. Maman nous a donner un p'tit coup d'main.

Il décrocha de sa ceinture la tête réduite de sa mère, qu'il rendit à son paternel avec un clin d'oeil. Celui-ci la raccrocha à sa propre ceinture avec un sourire.

Steven finit par se dégager rapidement de l'étreinte de ses amis pour rejoindre Kate inconsciente à qui il caressa la joue.

Piet- Ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien. Mais toi tu dois te faire soigner.

Betty- Au faite qui se dévoue pour lui annoncer ?  
Bruno- Euh... honneur au capitaine !  
Piet- Pourquoi moi d'abord ?

Le matelot ne comprenait pas. Lui annoncer quoi ? Son coeur s'accéléra. Rien de grave concernant Katie ?

Piet s'avança, pousser par les autres.

Piet- Et bien... Katie est...  
Bruno- Dites le capitaine.

Piet- Katie est…  
Betty- Mauviette ! Bouche-Cousue, Katie est enceinte !

Piet- Betty ! C'était à moi de l'annoncer !

Le coeur de Steven Stil rata un battement ! Il ouvrit de grands yeux à cette nouvelle.

Son Oisillon ? Enceinte ? De lui ? Il crut un instant qu'il allait aussi tomber inconscient.


	16. A bord du Misty Lady

Bouche-Cousue mit quelques instants à réaliser la nouvelle.

Il allait être papa !

Décidément depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Katie sa vie connaissait beaucoup de changements !

Pour le futur grand-père en tout cas le choc était toujours là.

Teague- Mon Bébé va avoir un bébé... mon Bébé va avoir un bébé ! Mais comment c'est possible ?

Jack- Tu veux un dessin p'pa ?

Teague désabusé mit une claque à son fils.

Teague- Fils d'imbécile !

Jack- Oui p'pa !

Jack sourit tel un grand gamin. L'ambiance s'était détendu.

Mais la douleur rappela à Steven qu'il avait toujours une balle loger dans l'épaule. Il crispa sa main sur sa blessure. Betty Balaise vint auprès de lui.

Betty- Il faut te soigner !  
Sprat- Je m'en chaaarge ! Hé hé hé !

Bouche-Cousue se recula instinctivement, pas vraiment rassurer par le ton sadique du médecin.

Sprat- Voyons il a quoi celui-là ?  
Jack- Une balle dans l'épaule.  
Sprat- Ah je vois !

Sprat commença à fouiller dans sa sacoche qui était sur la table au centre de la pièce et en sortit une grande scie de chirurgien.

Sprat- Il va falloir amputer !

Après une grimace de peur, Steven se releva d'un bon pour courir se réfugier derrière Betty. Piet et Bruno se reculèrent d'un pas en pensant que le médecin des Sparrow était vraiment fou ! La femme pirate tordit la lame de la scie alors que Teague et Jack étaient morts de rire.

Betty- Hors de question qu'on coupe le bras de Bouche-Cousue !  
Sprat- C'est sûr qu'avec la scie tordue... ça va être beaucoup plus douloureux pour lui ! YATAAA !

Et Sprat se mit à courir après le matelot qui trouva refuge derrière son capitaine.

Au passage Sparrow père attrapa son médecin par le col, manquant de l'étrangler.

Teague- Couilles de palourde ! Sprat arrête tes conneries ! Et retire lui cette balle proprement.  
Sprat- Oh si on peut plus s'amuser !

Le médecin perdit son sourire.

Essayant de calmer son fou rire, Jack s'adressa à son beau-frère qui tremblait derrière Piet.

Jack- Gueule Cousue tu peux venir, t'inquiète pas. Sprat disait ça pour rire ! J'te promet qui t'soigneras bien. C'est le toubib officiel des Sparrow.

Sprat- Et c'est un honneur !

Sprat fit une révérence stupide. Steven jeta un oeil à son capitaine.

Piet- Va y... Tu peux lui faire confiance... enfin je crois.  
Bruno- De toute façon tu dois te faire soigner.

C'est méfiant que Bouche-Cousue s'approcha du médecin. Un des pirate de Teague entra dans la cabine sans même frapper.

\- Capitaine ! Tout les hommes sont revenu à bord ! On a un sacré butin !  
Teague- C'est bien ! Faites taire les canons et arrimez les ! Nous partons pour Tortuga !

Le pirate ressortit.

Piet- Qu'allons nous faire à Tortuga ?

Jack se permit de répondre à la place de son paternel, s'accoudant à l'épaule du capitaine du Vacillant.

Jack- A ton avis l'nounours ? Je t'explique le truc, vous êtes peut-être pas au courant mais si on est un bon pirate dès que l'on trouve de l'or on se fait plaisir comme on peut... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bruno- Ohhh oui !

Jack- Ah lui il a comprit !

Bruno- On va acheter des gâteaux !

Jack le regarda bizarrement. Piet soupira, blasé de son maître-coq.

Piet- Bruno ! Jack ne parlait pas de ce genre de plaisirs !

Jack- Bon, le cuisto j'te fais un dessin.

Jack s'assit sur une chaise et posa ses pieds sur la table.

Jack- Dès qu'on trouve de l'or, on va aux filles de joie... On s'offre des tournées de rhum jusqu'à en tomber par terre ! C'est ça la belle vie de pirate !

Piet- Voilà Bruno , CE genre de plaisir.

Le cuisinier se gratta la tête.

Bruno- Oui mais pour Bruno c'est un plaisir de manger.

Toute la cabine poussa un énorme soupir. Bruno… fidèle à lui même quoi.

De son coté Bouche-Cousue se faisait sermonner de ne pas bouger.

Facile à dire ! C'est que ça faisait drôlement mal une balle dans l'épaule !

La balle extraite, le bandage fait, il fut décider qu'il resterait sur le Misty Lady avec son Oisillon. Le reste de son équipage retournant sur le Vaisseau Vacillant afin de suivre le Pearl et le Lady jusqu'à l'île de la tortue.


	17. Tortuga

Les trois navires étaient amarrer à Tortuga au matin.

Dans la cabine de son père, Kate fut réveiller par une odeur de rhum et la mélodie des chansons paillardes qu'on entendait au loin, mêler aux injures des pirates du port.

Elle était confortablement installer dans le grand lit.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut la tête réduite de sa mère posée sur la table de chevet.

Machinalement elle marmonna un « B'jour M'man », avant de porter son attention vers Bouche-Cousue qui dormait à coté d'elle en suçant son pouce, son autre main poser sur son ventre.

Katie se demanda si ce n'était qu'un hasard ou si on l'avait déjà mit au courant qu'elle était enceinte. Elle sourit.

Kate- T'es vraiment adorable quand tu dors toi.

Steven était profondément endormit et torse nu. Katie fronça les sourcils voyant le bandage qu'il portait à l'épaule.

Si son frère avait laisser Beckett en vie elle le tuerait elle même !

Puis elle vit la trace de son suçon sur le cou de Bouche-Cousue qui commençait à s'effacer. Doucement elle le recommença. Ce qui réveilla son amant.

Kate- Bien dormit grande marmotte ?

Pour toute réponse Steven la serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras, trop heureux de retrouver enfin son Oisillon tel qu'il la connaissait. Kate l'enlaça elle aussi en caressant le bandage, adoptant un ton faussement fâché.

Kate- Je croyais t'avoir dis que je voulais que tu gardes ta peau douce ?

Bouche-Cousue sourit amusé et caressa le bandage au poignet son Oisillon qui était sur la marque au fer rouge.

Kate- D'accord... Disons qu'on est à égalité.

Steven souriait. Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de tout tourner en dérisions.

Il l'embrassa, regrettant une fois de plus de ne pas savoir parler pour lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien elle lui avait manquer et comme il avait eu peur pour elle.

Kate aussi devait s'avouer que les baisers, les caresses et les bras protecteurs de Steven lui avait manquer. Sa liberté lui avait manquer.

Elle rompit le baiser quand il caressa son ventre.

Kate- Bouche-Cousue... Il faut que je te dise... Je crois que je suis...

Il fit signe qu'il savait.

Kate- Et... tu... veux bien de ce bébé ?

Il hocha la tête vivement ! Mais comment elle pouvait penser le contraire ? Katie reblottit sa tête dans l'oreiller en souriant.

Kate- Tu crois qu'on saura l'élever ?

Steven fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils n'y arrive pas.

Avec un peu d'hésitation il fit tout de même comprendre à Kate que sa seul peur était que le bébé soit comme lui... muet.

Kate- Ne t'inquiète pas. D'un autre coté si il hérite de la grande gueule des Sparrow je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.

Ils allaient échanger un autre baiser quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur Jack qui se mit à hurler vers l'extérieur.

Jack- PAPAAA ! C'EST BOOON Y SONT REVEILLER !

Kate marmonna.

Kate- Quand on parle de la grande gueule des Sparrow...

Teague arriva en courant et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Teague- ça va ? T'as plus de fièvre ? Ta marque te fait pas mal ? T'as pas de nausées ?  
Jack- J'ai toujours su que c'était elle la chouchoute.  
Teague- Toi t'es pas enceinte ! Va donc sur le Vacillant prévenir qu'ils sont réveiller !

Jack s'en alla en grommelant.

Kate- Grmpf... P'pa...

Teague- Oui ma p'tite mouette d'amour ?

Kate- Peux pu respirer !  
Teague- Ah pardon !

Le capitaine du Misty Lady lâcha sa fille qui fusillait du regard Bouche-Cousue qui avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire en entendant comment Teague venait d'appeler Kate.

Kate- Comment va l'équipage du Vacillant ?

Teague- Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

La jeune femme voulut se lever mais son père l'en empêcha.

Teague- Tsss, restes couchée.

Kate- Mais papa !

Teague- Tu te reposes j'ai dit.

Kate obéit et se re-coucha. Steven passait ses mains dans les cheveux de sa chérie en attendant que leur équipage arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la cabine de Teague. Elle se redressa dans le lit, Piet la prit dans ses bras. Mais ses nouvelles cicatrices l'obligèrent à se recoucher dans le tas de coussins.

Kate- Merci pour tout.

Piet- De rien. Chez nous on abandonne pas nos membres d'équipage. Comment tu vas ?

Kate- Je vais mieux. Et vous comment allez vous ? Pas de blessés ?

Betty- On va bien. Mais toi tu nous a fais peur !

Kate- Désolée… Je ne voulais pas que vous.

Piet- On sait… Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il échangea un sourire et un regard avec sa matelot, lui faisant comprendre que personne ne lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Bruno- Bruno a fait un gâteau pour Kate !

Kate- Tu sais que t'es le meilleur quand tu t'y met ?

En riant, il posa le gâteau sur la table de chevet de Teague. Ce dernier entra avant qu'elle n'est le temps de prendre une part.

Teague- Tu as d'autres visiteurs Katie.

Kate- Ah bon ?

Sylvia et Ragetti entrèrent dans la pièce. Kate se releva vite et prit Sylvia dans ses bras.

Sylvia- Katie !

Kate- Sylvia !

La demi-sirène relâcha son étreinte.

Sylvia- Félicitations pour l'heureux événement !

Kate- Merci !

Jack revint.

Jack- Bon et si on aller à la taverne pour fêter tout ça ?

Piet- Je suis pour !

Bouche-Cousue hocha la tête.

Jack- Alors on va tous à La Fiancée Fidèle ! Tournée générale !… Hum… Papa tu pourras m'avancer un peu d'argent ?

Le capitaine du Misty Lady soupira en sortant son fils par la chemise malgré les vives protestations de celui-ci.

Tout les autres pirates de la cabine étaient morts de rire.

Enfin arriver à la taverne, Jack frappa sur la main de sa sœur qui tentait de prendre une choppe de rhum.

Jack- Nàn, nàn ! Toi t'es à l'eau pour neuf mois !  
Kate- GRMBL ! Genre maman elle n'a bu que de l'eau pendant sa grossesse !


	18. Le talisman de Calypso

Malgré Kate qui essayait désespérément de boire quelques gouttes de rhum prétextant que de toute façon l'enfant qu'elle portait était à moitié un Sparrow, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne à la grande table qu'ils occupaient.

Piet- Mais j'y pense Jack. Avec tout ça nous ne savons même pas pourquoi Beckett voulait absolument ce précieux talisman.

Bruno- Oui Bruno aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il a de spécial.

Betty- On dirai juste un caillou gravé… Et j'aime pas les cailloux moi.

Jack en souriant fit rouler le talisman entre ses doigts, empêchant aussi une nouvelle fois sa soeur de prendre sa chopine de rhum.

Jack- C'est que ce caillou a le pouvoir de déclencher tempêtes et tornades sur la mer !

Piet- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi il le voulait.

Bruno- Mais Bruno ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas utiliser pour attaquer le Fort alors !

Bouche-Cousue, son Oisillon sur ses genoux fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus.

Le capitaine du Pearl grimaça, Katie étouffa un rire et Teague expliqua.

Teague- Parce ce que, chose que cette chère bichette ne semblait pas savoir, ce talisman ne fonctionne que si on y lit l'inscription qui y est graver.

Ragetti- Ah... Et Vous savez pas lire capitaine ?

L'aîné des Sparrow grommela.

Jack- Bien sûr que si méduse puante !

Kate- Mais la légende dit que l'inscription n'est pas écrite dans notre langue.

Sylvia sourit.

Sylvia- Mais celle de mon peuple de la mer.

Jack fit glisser sur la table le talisman jusqu'à la demi-sirène.

Jack- D'ailleurs ma p'tite ablette ! Ça te dirai pas de me traduire ça ?  
Sylvia- La magie c'est plus le rayon de ma sœur.  
Kate- Roh aller Sylvia ! Lire c'est pas faire de la magie !

En soupirant Sylvia prit la pierre et essaya de déchiffrer les signes inscrits.

Tout le monde, sauf Teague, avait hâte de savoir la traduction de la formule !

Soudain la demi-sirène éclata de rire en claquant le talisman sur la table. Sous les yeux incrédules de quasiment toute la tablée.

Jack- Mais quoi ? Il est écrit quoi ?  
Piet- Dites nous !

Steven comme tout l'monde fit signe aussi qu'il voulait savoir.

Sylvia redit le talisman au capitaine du Pearl, son fou rire enfin plus calme.

Sylvia- Je vais vous dire mot pour mot ce qui y est écrit.

Tout l'monde écouta attentivement.

Sylvia- « Croyez vous vraiment que je vais vous laisser mon pouvoir de contrôler les océans ? Pauvres petits mortels ! Allez ne soyez pas déçut ! Les Déesses aussi ont le droit de faire des farces ! » Et c'est signer Calypso !

Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous assit ! Car toute la table était sur le cul à cette révélation !

Jack reprit le caillou qu'il retourna dans tout les sens.

Jack- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Y'A UN TRUC ! Y'A UN TRUC !

Teague- Franchement Jacki... avec Calypso tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Kate- Et c'est pour une blague que j'suis rester en cellule ?

Steven resserra son Oisillon contre lui, elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres.

Puis Kate arracha le bandage de son poignet regardant sa marque. Jack releva sa propre manche et mit son poignet à hauteur de celui de sa soeur.

Jack- Disons qu'on se ressemble encore un peu plus. Vieille mouette gluante !

Kate- Hareng visqueux !

En riant, toute la table trinqua. Jack jeta derrière lui le talisman inutile.

Malheureusement il le jeta sur quelqu'un de sa connaissance.

\- AIE MAIS FAIT ATTENTION ! ABRUTI ! PUCEAU VA !  
Jack- Annsay ?

Jack se retourna vivement, pas forcément rassuré.

Effectivement une jeune fille blonde était derrière lui, les bras croisés, tapant du pied sur le sol et le regardait d'un oeil noir.

Le capitaine du Black Pearl adopta rapidement une attitude chaleureuse en ouvrant les bras vers sa chérie.

Jack- Ma Colombe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Annsay- Je reviens de chez mes cousins ! J'pensais que tu viendrais me chercher ! Et non tu fais la foire à Tortuga !

Jack- Mais Trésor !  
Annsay- Ah si j'avais su j'aurai épouser Zorro !  
Jack- Grmbl...

Toute la table éclata de rire en voyant Jack s'écraser devant sa femme. Kate se leva.

Kate- J'en conclue que tu dois être ma belle-sœur ?  
Annsay- J'en conclue que tu dois être Kate.  
Kate- Ouais ! Oh en veut pas à Jacki. Il était venu me libérer de Port Royal.  
Annsay- Je sais, c'est pas pour ça que je lui en veut. Mais si tu savais le cas que c'est ton frère !  
Kate- Arf ! J'en sais plus que toi !

Et les deux belles-soeurs partirent dehors chacune une chopine en main, échangeant divers anecdotes sur le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Jack avala une grande gorgée de rhum.

Jack- Elle va être invivable après ça !

Et à nouveau tout le monde éclata de rire.

Le lendemain matin les quatre navires avaient quitter Tortuga direction le grand large.

Sur le Misty Lady l'heure était à un sacré « coup d'vieux » pour Teague.

Sur le Black Pearl l'heure était à une scène de ménage qui se jouait à grand coups d'épées sur le pont.

Sur le Black Eyes l'heure était à une sirène qui elle aussi avait des envies de maternité.

Et sur le Vacillant... Bouche-Cousue était adossé au mât, sa Katie se reposant dans ses bras profitant du soleil et de la brise marine.

Il caressait du bout des doigts le « P » marqué dans la chair de son Oisillon. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait tuer pour elle... et qu'il serai prêt à recommencer si quelqu'un d'autre voulait lui faire du mal. A elle ou au bébé.

Katie cessa de regarder l'horizon pour relever la tête vers Steven.

Kate- Tu es dans tes pensés ?

Il fit signe que oui. Kate reposa complètement sa tête sur son épaule valide.

Kate- Je sais que tuer pour la première fois fait toujours quelque chose. Mais je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Je t'aime tu sais.

Bouche-Cousue tourna la tête pour embrasser son Oisillon, lui caressant la joue en formant des coeurs. Sa façon de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Piet les interrompit en hurlant depuis le gaillard d'arrière.

Piet- SCHIIIP AHOOOYYY ! APRES TOUTE CES EPREUVES ! A NOUS LES VACANCES SUR PALERIMOS !

Bruno- Mais il n'y a plus de rhum pour Katie là-bas !  
Kate- PUTAIN D'BORDEL DE GUEULE DIEU ET COUILLE DE MARSOUIN ! T'FACON J'PEUX QUASI PU EN BOIRE POUR NEUF MOIS ! BOUCHE-COUSUE PLUS JAMAIS TU M'TOUCHE C'EST FINI !

Elle se releva et rentra à l'intérieur du navire faussement fâchée. Steven, amusé la suivit avec un sourire qui ne laissait pas vraiment de doute sur la suite des opérations entre lui et Kate dans sa cabine.

Betty à la barre émit un soupir.

Betty- Elle tiendra pas deux heures sans qu'il la touche.  
Piet- Tu crois ?

Bruno- Je pari dix tartes qu'elle tiendra pas une heure.  
Betty- Pari tenu !

Et le Vaisseau Vacillant vogua vers de nouvelles aventures !  
SCHIP AHOY !


End file.
